From Hero to Queen
by NekoHellAngel
Summary: The tale of Sparrow's rise to power. A dark tale that is filled with much suffering and even shame for our little Sparrow. However where there is darkness, there is light. And it sometimes comes from the most unlikely of places. Adult themes, non graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Has anyone ever stopped to wonder just WHY the Hero from the last game would name their first born child Logan... a name so close to Lucien's it's painful? Not to mention Logan's close resemblance to Lucien? Well, I've wondered, and I've come up with this dark twist to Sparrow's raise to power and her children's births. Sparrow's trails and tests didn't end when Lucien died.

Disclaimer: FABLE BE NOT MINE! All Lionhead's.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 1

When her beloved and loyal dog Bud was shot, Sparrow had been completely frozen and in shock. She was overwhelmed with the same disbelief and emptiness she had felt when her sister had been taken from her all those years ago. From the same man who had taken yet another part of her life away. Sparrow's blue eyes shot from Bud's still furry body to Lucien's evil deranged face. He was a mad man. Completely and utterly mad! He had changed from a desperate and sorrowful widower to a man who craved power, no matter the cost. Any and all pity and sorrow she had ever felt for him vanished in that moment. All she felt for him now was rage and vengeance.

And then he shot her.

Sparrow could do nothing as the bullet went right through her, knocking her back to the ground, her strength gone and consciousness slowly leaving her. However she clung on, determined to survive this and kill Lucien for all he had done, to her and so many others. But her mind was becoming cloudy, it was becoming harder and harder to think and be aware of her surroundings. Before her sight faded into black she witnessed Lucien hovering above her dying form, the deranged look still on his face. And his hand reaching for the belt around her waist.

"_Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow,"_

When she'd later awake, she would wish that it had been.

* * *

She was sure she had died, seeing as she had been with Rose once again. She had died and gone to some form of heaven, where she was once again a child and able to enjoy her life with Rose, with everything they could have wanted when they were children. Heaven had given them all they'd wished for. However something had called out to her and she felt she had to answer that call. The call of the music box. As soon as she laid her small hands upon the little box, all went to black and Rose's voice had filled her mind.

"_You have passed the test and now possess the power needed to defeat Lucien,"_

And then she awoke.

Sparrow awake from her dream like state with a fright, as if she really had awoken from death. She gasped for air and sat up in alarm, looking around herself like a frightened animal. She was alone, had been left to die on top of Hero Hill. Left with nothing but the body of her fallen furry friend, and with something else Lucien had left behind; evidence of what he had done to her in her dying state.

The hero looked down at herself when realising just how cold she was and screamed in fury and anguish when seeing her state. She had been stripped of her clothing; they discarded carelessly in a pile else were, and it was clear that her body had been violated due to the marks and bruises on her thighs and hips. And there was pain. The pain she felt below, it made her feel sick to her stomach. If the marks on her body were not evident enough of what Lucien had done to her, the pain made it perfectly clear.

This was the final insult, the final way he could hurt her. It wasn't enough for him to kill everyone she loved and treasured, take away what little family she had. No, he had to take away the last thing she had to hold on to. Her virginity and her body.

Sparrow let out a heart wrenching sob, unable to control the intense emotion that she felt. She felt so sick and disgusting, the very thought hat Lucien had touched her made her close to vomit. She felt so much rage and anger, even more so than before, but she also felt hatred and anger towards herself. Blame towards herself. She knew it wasn't logical, but that didn't change the fact she felt a strange hatred and anger towards herself for letting this happen. She should have fought harder to stay awake, try to push him off, tried... anything!

Her body continued to shake as she cried, though some of the shaking was due to the cold as well. Her arms hugged her body and Sparrow wished for a brief moment that she hadn't woken up. Hadn't passed that test in her dreams. Hadn't found that music box.

At remembering the music box she almost instantly halted her tears and looked around herself a second time, looking for something. She was a little startled when her suspicions were confirmed and the mysterious and magically music box really was there beside her. She sat there in silence for a moment or two, her pure blue eyes, reddened and puffy from tears, glued to the small golden box. Having the box actually here with her reminded her of what she had to do.

Lucien.

The thought of him made her blood run cold but knowing that she would finally get the chance to end his life filled her with new found strength and will. She forced her body to move, despite its protests with aches and pains, some of which in regions that she'd never felt before. It made her feel all the more sick, but she forced herself to ignore it. Sparrow dressed in her clothes, though stopped when she grabbed hold of her coat. She looked down at Bud's body, and back to her coat. She honestly wished to put it on and cover herself up as much as possible before facing Lucien again, put as many barriers up between them as possible. But she couldn't just leave Bud like that. He was more than just an animal to her, he was a fallen friend and so deserved for her to show some sort of respect.

Sparrow laid the coat over her dog, carefully, as if merely tucking him in for slumber. She felt fresh tears fill her eyes but she sniffled and blinked them away. She had to be strong. There was no way she would have Lucien or the other Heroes see her crying. There was no way she was going to show weakness.

"I'll be back boy, I promise. I'll give you a proper burial, just as you deserve," she whispered into his furry ear. She patted his fur gently for a few seconds and even planted a small kiss atop his head before standing and walking over to the music box. She picked it up and it began to vibrate in her hands, as if responding to her touch. Sparrow didn't know why, but knew that it had the power to take her to where she needed to go. As if touching it had _told_ her of its ability. She decided to trust her instincts.

"To the spire," she ordered.

And with a glow of white light, she was engulfed and teleported to the front gates of the spire.

* * *

Pain. Oh the agonising pain! It was the worse he'd ever felt, and he'd felt quite a lot of pain in his unnaturally long life. Pain from being stabbed, slashed, shot, beaten, falling a great height, clawed at and bitten, though the biting he didn't really mind, depending on who was doing the biting.

But this pain, this pain was all those things combined and more. It was worst than any physical pain he'd ever felt. It was more close to the pain he had felt when he'd realised just what his immortality had cost him. Emotional pain, something he hadn't felt for centuries. Something he had learned to ignore to the point that he didn't experience it anymore. He'd almost forgotten what it was like.

Reaver would have preferred it had he not been reminded.

He was vaguely aware of someone talking, but he was in so much agony that he couldn't focus enough to know who was talking or what was being said. Wait; was that music he could hear? Reaver honestly didn't care; he just wanted the pain to stop! He wanted to stop being reminded of the pain he'd felt when Oakvale had been destroyed!

Surprisingly his wish had been granted. The power that had been engulfing him, draining him, torturing him suddenly vanished and dropped him to the pedestal underneath him. Reaver had never felt so relieved! But despite the pain being gone, he still felt very drained and weak and could barely keep himself upright. He however could finally make out what was being said, and that it was Lucien doing all the talking.

"Why? Why must you interfere? What are you fighting to protect?"

Oh good grief, what was the man going on about? Reaver reached for his pistol but didn't even have the strength to pull it out of its holster. How humiliating, for someone like him to be this weak! Reaver was determined that the second he had the strength to do so, he was going to shoot Lucien.

"You small minded fool! Do you think you're the only one ever to suffer loss?"

Reaver scoffed. Loss? Most people didn't know the meaning of the word. So the man lost his family, oh what a shame. They probably died from some illness or something equality uncontrollable. He should try being the REASON your family and loved ones are dead. That was true loss. That was true suffering. And Reaver hated the man even more for having reminded him of it all. It would take a lot of wine and a lot of exciting and sexual distractions before he'd be completely rid of the memory again. Would this man just shut up?

"I asked the world for nothing but a family, and even that trivial request was too excess-!"

A shot had been fired, and it hadn't come from Reaver. The man forced himself to lift his head up enough to see who it was who had fired the shot. It was the blasted woman that had gotten him involved in this whole thing in the first place. In one hand she held a small music box and the other a pistol that had smoke rising from its barrel. The pure hatred in her eyes was frightening, but exciting. Reaver's desire for her grew to new heights at seeing this more dangerous side to her. She really would be interesting to bed... Oh if only she'd accepted his advances and flirtations. They could have had such fun.

Lucien gave a final cry as he fell off the platform and fell to his death. The pirate king gave a sigh of relief as he stood, his strength finally returning to him.

"I thought he'd never shut up," he commented.

Sparrow didn't response to his comment, didn't even respond to Hammer. She barely even responded to Theresa, the woman who had found her close to death in her youth and was possibly the closest thing she had to a mother. All the hatred, all the rage, all the emotions and fire that had made her so interesting and exciting had suddenly vanished. Her lack of emotion and action after Lucien's death was rather... odd. Reaver watched with some curiosity as the fourth Hero took Theresa's hand, still looking lifeless. Why was she acting like that, shouldn't she be at least happy that he was dead? He sighed. There was no pleasing some women.

Sparrow had thought that with Lucien dead she would have felt some peace or some relief at him finally being gone from the world. She did feel some sort of relief... but it wasn't enough. She still felt disgusted and empty and alone. Everything he had done to her still hurt. Rose's and Bud's absence still hurt. When Theresa spoke of her having a wish, she was set that that would be her wish; to bring them back from death.

That is, until, she was presented with another wish that could be made.

The fourth hero had the possibility of three wishes. One wasn't really an option, since it was the wish for gold and she cared little for it when there was the possibility of having Rose and Bud back. The other wish however is what made her halt her original thought. The other wish possible was to wish all those that Lucien had killed during the construction of the spire. All the people he had kidnapped and forced to work, all those that had been killed because they'd been unable to obey, and all those that had merely gotten in his way. So many lives... but making that wish would not bring back Rose and Bud.

Despite all of her best efforts, she found herself crying once again at the impossible decision left before her. If she were to choose to bring back her sister and dog, the only two she wanted more than anything else in the world, she would condemn hundreds, maybe even thousands, to remain dead. But if she were to bring all those people back she would remain alone. A part of her, a very selfish part, was screaming out and saying that she should wish for her sister and dog. And gave many justifiable reasons as to why she should.

She had had to suffer most of her life, even in childhood when she and Rose had to live on the streets. She had had to live with the guilt and pain of her sister's murder, she went through countless battles just to stay alive, had to waste ten years of her life as a spy in this damned spire and then to top all the suffering off, Lucien had raped her as she lay dying. She deserved to be selfish damn it!

But as she reached for the card that represented the wish of family, she froze and thought back to her last selfish act; back in Waithmarsh. She had been given the choice to exchange her beauty and youth for that of another, innocent, woman, who had happened to be there by some unfortunate accident. Sparrow had decided that she had given up more than enough and would not give up her youth on top. The scream from that woman as years of her life were drained from her... her scream still haunted her. As did the guilt. The second she had done it she felt ashamed of herself, wondering what Rose would think of her. So if she could barely live with the guilt of sacrificing one person... how were she to live with countless sacrifices?

Tears rounded down her face freely, as it became clear what she had to do. She could not have so many people orphaned and widowed and childless due to her own selfish needs. Despite what Lucien had done to her, she wasn't the only one he had been hurt. She wasn't the only one that he'd destroyed. She had made her decision.

"I choose the sacrifice," she said, quietly, regretfully. Theresa smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

And in a flash, the wish was made.

* * *

It had been a month since the day Lucien died. And so much had happened since then, and yet it felt like nothing at all had happened. When people who had long been dead suddenly appeared and returned to their families, word spread of Sparrow's selfless act. She was praised wherever she went, people cheering her name and showering her with love and affection for her heroic acts. Sparrow would smile and thank them, but she honestly felt hallow and empty. She had very little to live for now.

Hammer and Garth were gone, the only two she could call friends, especially Hammer. Sparrow had hoped at least Hammer would stay, that they'd be able to continue their adventures and travel a little. But Hammer had made it perfectly clear she was tired of fighting. As much as it had pained her, Sparrow had said nothing about her own needs and had merely wished Hammer luck with her training with the Northern warrior monks. Yet another selfless act that had left her alone.

The praises from townsfolk and villagers begun to get tiresome after a while, and Sparrow found herself even becoming bitter. She even bought and moved into Reaver's mansion, to be away from everyone, to hide from them and their joy. Everyone was happy with their families and loved ones brought back to them, and she was unable to experience that happiness. She knew she should just be happy that she'd brought so much joy, but it just wasn't enough. She had lost everything to make mere strangers happy. Even her virginity, which she'd been saving for a man she'd fall in love with and marry. Now none of that was possible, not even the love and marriage part. Lucien's actions had ruined her completely, made her unable and unwilling to allow another man to touch her. Even after death he tortured her. It sometimes brought her close to depression but then she'd remind herself that he was dead and that despite her inability to form relationships right now, she would get better, she would heal. Lucien couldn't hurt her anymore than he had.

She was wrong.

Not only had it been a month since Lucien's death, it had been about a month since her monthly blood. Sparrow hadn't thought much about it at first, since she was never really regular, due to the stress of her quests and injuries. Once she went two months without bleeding. But she couldn't help but feel some dread as each day went past and still no blood came.

Sparrow paced throughout the Bloodstone Manor, her steps echoing throughout the building as her mind raced with fearful thoughts. She had chewed her bottom lip raw with her nervous habit. It had now been close to a month and two weeks since she'd last bled. And she had begun to start having spells of nausea, some so strong she would actually vomit. She wondered on what to do. Should she just ignore this situation and pray that she bled soon, go and get medical help, get advice, what? She had never been so in need of a friend before and oh so alone.

After another week of nothing Sparrow couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out if what she feared was true. Despite the horrid state and reputation of the town, there were a few good people who classed themselves as doctors. With the amount of prostitution that happened in Bloodstone, disease and pregnancy were high. Sparrow felt even more disgusted at having to visit one of these doctors like the common whores around town who'd customers hadn't worn condoms. But Sparrow refused to let her disgust and shame be shown and so walked into the doctor's residence with a high head and a confident appearance.

The doctor was actually a woman, surprisingly. Women doctors were so rare still. She was very kind and tender, far too kind a soul for someone who lived in Bloodstone. The examination didn't take long, though for Sparrow it felt like an eternity of waiting. She continued to bite her lip nervously, which the doctor scowled her far and offered her herbs for her already sore and swollen lip.

"If you keep doing that you'll get it infected and possibly end up scarring your face. It would be a terribly shame if you did that," she said, before going back to her examination.

After another few minutes the examination was done and Sparrow was to be given her medical conclusion and advice. Sparrow stood there before her, waiting for the doctor to say something. Anything! She seemed hesitant though.

"I have to ask, seeing as you don't look like or seem the type to be a prostitute... do you have a husband at home? Are you trying to start a family?"

"No," Sparrow said, shakily. She hoped beyond hope that the doctor didn't say next what she already knew she would. It was written all over the woman's face.

"I'm sorry but... it does appear that you are pregnant,"

No sooner had she said that, Sparrow fell to her knees and vomited.

TBC

* * *

I'm so sorry Sparrow! But the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! I had to write this! D:

And and all comments are welcomed, as well as corrections to spelling of names and such. First time being a Fable fic, and therefore first time doing any of these characters. So hopefully got people in character. Also, I don't have anyone to read through these before I submit there, therefore I have to proof read myself. But I'll be the first to admit, I miss things. If you see anything wrong, please tell me!

Thank you and hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Fable. I just have twisted ideas for stories.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 2

Sparrow had fallen into despair when her worse fears were confirmed. Worse so as months went by and her state actually began to show. It had been four months to the day that she had been raped by Lucien. And her body was finally beginning to show the true horror and torment he was causing her, even after his death. She glared disgustingly at the small bump that was slowly starting to form from her stomach.

Pregnant with Lucien's child. It was a fate worse than death.

She would have happily spent another ten years of her life in the spire, would happily battle countless dangers and even withstand any pain brought upon her, then go through this. Having this _thing_ growing inside of her made her physically sick and filled her with such self loathing and revulsion. Every day she would wake up and have to fight the urge to stab herself in the stomach. She didn't want this _thing_ in her. She didn't want to have it!

Which caused her to be more reckless. To the point that she would actually wonder into Waithmarsh with very little health potions and low quality weapons. For a few weeks she'd told herself she was only blowing off steam. But it became clear what she was really doing; trying to get injured to have a miscarriage.

But it didn't work. Either her instincts were too strong and she'd end up winning every fight she was in, or her injuries were too minor. She was still alive and she was still pregnant.

Sparrow couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

When she first came to Bloodstone she had thought it weird how the path into Bloodstone was lead down a cliff, the height making it possible to view the horizon and actually see some beauty in this forsaken town. Right now the sun had yet to rise, so all was still dark. Including the sea below. Sparrow hovered at the cliff's edge, staring down into the depths below. The more she stared, the more inviting it became. How easy it would be, just to step over the edge and end her suffering. She actually dangled one foot over the edge. All she had to do now was move forward and she'd fall into the depths below where the sea would end it all. End all her suffering.

So why couldn't she do it?

"Lass, what are you doing?" a voice said behind her, startling her.

She turned around, her foot back on solid ground, and came face to face with some stranger. He was tall and well built, bulky even, his clothes that of one of the guards from Bowerstone, his sword to his side and rifle on his back. It was clear from his appearance that he had braved Waithmarsh, much to Sparrow's surprise. The marshes were dangerous, even for her, a Hero. And yet this normal guard had braved and gotten through the hellish swamp. It was impressive.

It was clear that the man recognised her, his expression one of shock at seeing her face; though his facial hair did make it a little difficult to tell. Sparrow frowned a little to herself, feeling some shame and embarrassment at having another witness her about to do something so... so... She shook her head and tried to forget about it. She greeted the man, it clear that something had to be said or done to break the awkwardness between them.

"Welcome to Bloodstone, though I wonder why a respectable Bowerstone guard such as yourself would wish to be here," she greeted, offering her hand for a polite hand shake.

The man took her hand, shaking it gently.

"I could question your reason for being here too, Hero," he countered.

Sparrow stiffened at that and said nothing in response. She was well aware that many people had questioned her retreat to the town of Bloodstone, and of her action of buying the deed to Reaver's manor. Rumours had developed due to this, some being out right laughable. She could have explained herself but then she hadn't really wanted to, nor felt she could. Who would understand her after all?

"Not many people get through Waithmarsh. Very impressive mister..." she said, choosing to ignore his early comment and instead compliment him and ask for his name.

At this the man took his hat off and bowed to the fourth hero, as if she were a figure of some authority. She felt a little uncomfortable but allowed him to do as he wished and watched him place his hat back on.

"Walter Beck, Officer of Bowerstone at your service. It hadn't been easy, but I have an important task that must be done," he told her.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"To ask you to return to Bowerstone,"

* * *

It was safe to say Sparrow had been surprised indeed when Walter told her she was his quest and he planned to ask her to return to Bowerstone. She had invited him back to Reav- her manor when it became here that this was a discussion that should take place in private. They went to the study and she offered him a place to wash and rest should he need to. After all she knew how tiresome, mentally and physically, travelling through the marshes could be. Walter declined all, for the moment, though did request a drink. Sparrow obliged.

"So, why through Waithmarsh? There are ships that come here after all," she questioned as she handed him a goblet of wine.

"I don't do well on ships. I fair much better battling hallowmen than battling sea sickness," he confessed, a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks as he sipped his wine. Sparrow heard the man quietly mumble to himself at wishing it was something stronger. She giggled quietly to herself, something she hadn't done in a long time, and went to fetch some ale. Walter quickly splattered that she didn't have to bother; he didn't want to be a bother.

"No bother at all, it is the least I can do after you've come all this way,"

So the wine was exchanged for the strong ale the guard wanted so much and he took several big gulps of it before giving a loud satisfied sigh. Sparrow couldn't help but smile, yet another thing she hadn't done for a long time. But with him relaxed and his thirst quenched, they returned to the matter at hand.

"Why return to Bowerstone? When I left all was well," she stated and Walter even nodded.

"Aye, it was well, but things are slowly starting to crumble. We have no true leader, no mayor or figure head. When you were there the people looked to you as such a figure head. With you gone, the people don't know who to turn to anymore. The guards can only do so much, but even they are in need of a leader,"

"Then appoint a leader. There must be someone able in Bowerstone," she paused and then gestured towards himself. "You yourself seem like an able man. Determined, strong and smart, what more could one ask for in a leader?"

Walter blushed a little and fidgeted with the handle of his sword that was strapped to his waist. The guard didn't know how to react to being complimented by the woman who had saved all of Albion. It was an honour for sure, but how was he meant to express his gratitude? Instead he cleared his throat and tried to continue, hoping that his lack of a thank you didn't offend Sparrow.

"True, but you are a far better choice. For one you already have the love and respect of the whole town, and in fact the whole of Albion. All of Bowerstone have made it clear who they want. They want you," he told her.

Sparrow stood there by her desk and tried to take in what Walter was saying. An entire town wanted her to actually run their town, actually run their lives. It was unbelievable! She turned away and stared blankly ahead, many thoughts running through her mind. Could she actually run a town? Did she have the knowledge and skills? She doubted it. She had been raised by gypsies who kept to themselves and shared the burden of looking after their community. Any leadership skills she had was focused on the battle aspect, which had come in handy when the Giant Shard had attacked. It had taken all of them to destroy that thing, and luckily all the Heroes had listened to her commands as they worked to destroy it. Even Reaver, surprisingly. But that was battle; this would be nothing like that. She didn't even know what to expect in running a town. And not only that... how would she explain her state?

"I'm sorry Walter but I can't," she said, turning back to him and standing up right. Though as she did, she felt a sudden burst of nausea. Oh no, not now.

"But Hero, Bowerstone needs you," he approached her and the fourth hero pushed him away when he got too close for her liking. Which, truth be told, wasn't all that close.

"I don't care! I'm not doing it!" she suddenly yelled, her emotions getting the better of her.

However her outburst caused her nausea to get the better of her and before she could do anything she collapsed to the floor, leaning forward as she vomited onto the floor. Walter was clearly taken aback and took a few steps backwards as he watched the fourth hero be sick. Afterwards Sparrow knelt there, shaking, fighting back embarrassed tears. She felt so weak and disgusting right now, having just vomited in front of a stranger like that. A stranger that held her in high esteem, who looked up to her. What he must think of her right now? And the way she had yelled at him. She was a poor excuse of a hero.

She was briefly aware of Walter walking away, the sound of his footsteps fading as he got further and further away and it filled her with more shame. He had left her there, on the floor with her vomit. He was probably disgusted with her and was probably going to tell everyone that it was a good thing she had said no to their plea, since she wasn't good enough anymore. It pained her to no end. However she was surprised when he came back, a blanket hung over one arm and a bucket of water hanging from another. Sparrow sat up, stunned.

"Walter, what are you-?"

"You're clearly not well Hero. You should have said, I wouldn't have bothered you with such trivial things," he said, his voice gentle and caring, which was a feat considering the natural gruffness of his voice.

He wrapped the blanket around her and then got onto his knees and proceeded to wash the vomit away from the expensive rug. Sparrow blushed and moved to stop him, but Walter wouldn't have it.

"No, no. You rest. You obviously need it. And we can't let this set. It looks expensive!" he said. Sparrow at that point giggled, despite how awful she felt. Yes it was expensive, but it didn't matter to her so much. Oh how she wondered how Reaver would react at seeing how she was treating his beautiful manor. He'd probably have shot her the second she stained his rug.

How she wished he'd walk in and do that right now.

For a few minutes the two were silent. She leant against the desk, blanket still around her and watched as her guest washed the rug free of vomit. She was still embarrassed that he was doing it, but didn't protest as he had made it clear he'd have none of it and that he wanted to do it. When the stain was mostly gone, the guard lent back, his attention back to Sparrow.

"So..." he began, and then asked something she was stunned to hear, as well as angry and ashamed, "Who's the father?" he finished.

"What? I don't understand what you're asking?" she tried first, hoping that maybe he'd believe that he was wrong. But the look on her face when he'd asked was evident enough that he was right. She was pregnant. He told her so and so Sparrow sat there with a look of defeat and hesitated as she told him.

"Lucien... Lucien's the father," she told him. Why was she telling him this? He was some stranger she hadn't known for an hour, and yet she had just admitted that she was carrying a mad man's child. He could go off and tell everyone for all she knew. If he did, it could completely ruin her. What would people think?

"Lucien? But it was common knowledge that you hated him. Why would you..." he halted mid sentence, instantly realising the reason as to why the fourth hero was carrying her enemy's child. It would not have been through chose. "You wouldn't..." he finished instead. He hung his head down before looking back to her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Hero," he said quietly.

And for some reason that set her off. Sparrow found herself sobbing her heart out in front of this strange guard from Bowerstone. Tears streamed down her face and she cried loudly and uncontrollably, sometimes unable to even breath properly. She just couldn't deal with it anymore, couldn't hide it and couldn't control it. All the powerful emotions in her burst like an explosion and Sparrow couldn't stop it. A part of her didn't want to, a part of her wanted to finally let it all out, too tired in suppressing it all.

It was a long time before she was able to gain some sort of control of herself again and that's when she realised she had been pulled into the large arms of Walter. Sparrow's body stiffened greatly, she instantly panicking that this was this close to another man, too close than she'd normally allow! But at the same time a part of her was relieved to have the contact, relieved to have the comfort she so desperately needed. She huddled deeper into his embrace, like a scared child would with a parent. For a brief moment, she felt some sort of peace and calm.

"So this is why our Hero left for Bloodstone," Walter mumbled, more to himself then to her. He shook his head. "And we had feared that we'd somehow offended you,"

Despite the emotions she felt, the horrid and revolting feelings, she found herself laughing a little. His joke had distracted her, if but a moment. However despite it being a joke, it was also somewhat true. And so Sparrow ended up spilling all that she had kept hidden since Lucien's death. She confessed to him her bitterness at everyone's happiness but her own, the loneliness that haunted her, of how she felt ashamed and angry over the rape, and how she had reacted when finding out she was pregnant. The denial at first and then the outright disgust and hatred she felt towards herself, her own body. The detest she felt towards the thing growing inside; the last piece of Lucien that continued to torture her even after his death.

Walter had been very kind, merely listening to her as she spoke. His arms were still around her, with a hand every so often gently stroking her light brown, also blonde, hair when she stopped to let out a few sobs. It was strange, since she'd never experienced such kindness and tenderness before, but it was comforting. It enabled her to calm down to the point that all that remained of her tears were dried streaks down her hot reddened cheeks.

"I can't believe that you've kept so much inside. It's a lot for a person, even a Hero, to deal with," Walter said after the tears had ended.

"What else could I do? There was no one to turn to," she told him sorrowfully. There really wasn't, not anymore.

Bud was gone and buried in the ground, she having dug him a grave at Bower Lake, by the large tree at the gypsy camp. She and many of the gypsies had stood there and mourned his lose, though none were as upset as Sparrow had been. Hammer was gone, studying with the monks. She had considered writing to her, maybe even beg for her to return to her side, but how were she meant to write such a letter? Hammer had been through her own trails and suffers and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt the peace the woman had now gained. Garth was in his home land, again at peace after a long and painful road. She wasn't the only one that had lost ten years of her life. And poor Garth had had to endure torture on top of that.

And Reaver was Reaver. He was a Hero, not a loyal trustworthy friend. The thought of writing to him for help and support was laughable. Not to mention, she had no idea where he was now.

Sparrow had often hoped and wished for Theresa to find her; for her to appear out of nowhere and her mystical wise voice to fill her ears and for her to show some sort of affection or comfort. She had been the closest thing she had to a mother and when Sparrow was still a child, still recovering from her injuries, Theresa had shown some affection that was similar to that of a parent. So why wasn't she here now, playing the part of a parent? She could see things after all, things that no normal person could. Surely the woman could see just how much she was suffering?

Sparrow truly was alone it seemed.

"You do now," Walter said in his gruff voice, startling her out of thought.

"What?" she looked up into his face. The man sat up and looked confident and proud as he explained himself.

"As long as I live, you have me to turn to. If swearing to be by your side isn't the greatest honour then I don't know what is," he finished, and then added. "I be your right hand man, as it were,"

"Walter... you barely know me. You can't swear an oath of loyalty to me. For all you know I might be a heartless cow!" she said, completely taken aback by Walter's vow. She had never had anyone do anything of the sort like it! Yes she'd had countless men embarrassingly declaring their love for her, but right hand man? Comrade in arms? Never! She honestly preferred it... but it was still unexpected and a lot to ask of a person. It had seemed that Walter had made up his mind.

"Heartless cows don't cry like you did. All that you've said and done today has just proven how much of a remarkable woman you are," he told her. Sparrow didn't know what to say, she didn't know how telling him all those faults and horrific things made her a remarkable person. She thought it made her seem weak. How could Walter still have so much respect for her?

"Besides, even if you were a heartless cow, you're much better company than my ex wife. Now there's a heartless cow, though more like a Balverine if you ask me. I'm lucky I got out of that marriage alive," he joked as he stood, offering his hand to the hero as he did so.

Sparrow laughed, full heartedly, and placed her hand in his own.

She suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore.

TBC

* * *

Walter enters the scene! I read up on him as much as I could find, it see if it actually told of how he and the Hero met, but all it said was that the two had adventures together. So, this is my take on their first meeting. Sooner or later the trusty bulter will too join Sparrow's side, but there will be time for that later. Again, any comments are welcome, as well as corrections! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Again still dark! But then if you'd read the first two chapters should be well aware of that by now :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 3

Having Walter in her life had brought some peace and sanity back into her life. He moved into the manor with her and helped her with tasks and chores, and helped in driving the loneliness away. However it still didn't change the fact that she had her enemy's spawn growing inside her womb. Walter had tried to help her with her bolts of depression and despair, but there was really very little he could do other than offer a shoulder to cry on top and an ear to listen. Sparrow appreciated his efforts none the less and it gave her some strength to deal with it. But as even more months went by, it became clear that soon she would have to deal with something else that she was dreading; actually given birth to the thing.

"How long until it's time?" Walter asked from across the table. Sparrow was sat on her end, picking at her food and looking anxious.

"Another two months," she said quietly.

The two sat in silence at the table for a little while after that, neither attempting to eat more of their dinner. The only sound that could be heard was that of the grand grandfather clock in the corner of the dining room. But they both knew something had to be said, that this had to be brought up. Sparrow was reluctant to have this conversation though so Walter asked the question that, honestly, was both on their minds.

"What are you going to do after it's born?" he asked.

"I... don't know," she replied, truthfully.

With her due date approaching ever closer Sparrow knew she had to consider what to do after the birth. As far as she was concerned, she had two choices. She could either give up the baby for adoption or abandon it and let nature take care of it. She felt disgusted that she had even considered such a thing, but she had; countless times. After all, this thing inside of her was a part of Lucien. It was part of a monstrous man. It had caused her so much more pain and suffering that she hated it. And her dark feelings made her hate herself.

Her friend decided to leave the conversation at that and stood from his seat. Sparrow watched as he picked up his plate and her own, telling her to sit herself down as she tried to stand and help him with the dishes. She frowned.

"I can do the dishes at least Walter. I am not a fragile doll," she told him.

"Aye, you're not, but you need to look after yourself more. You overdo it far too much," he told her and Sparrow sat back down, her face turned away from him. She couldn't argue, because she knew he was right.

Sparrow often over did it, mostly on purpose, still trying to endanger herself and the thing growing inside of her. She had always hoped the second she found out she was pregnant that she'd miscarry, that she wouldn't have to endure giving this thing life. She didn't just want it out of her... she honestly wanted it dead.

And right now, at the height of her depression, she wanted that even if it meant her own death. Which is why she had caved in and actually wrote to _him_. If there was one man that could give her death, it was him.

Reaver.

* * *

To say he had been surprised when receiving a letter from Sparrow was an understatement. He had also been surprised that it had actually found its way to him, but then again he was _the_ Reaver, Pirate King. People would have whispered of his presence in whatever place he chose to be in at the time and news travelled fast. And he was news worthy, no doubt about that.

Reaver had honestly thought to discard the letter at first, but his curiosity had gained the better of him and so he had read it over quickly after his rut with a random loose woman he'd gained for the evening. However after reading it the first time, he had to read it again. And again. Had Sparrow really wrote this?

_Dear Reaver_

_I hope this letter finds you swiftly, as I have very little time left to waste. I only have a few months left before I have to do something gruelling and disgusting and something that will completely destroy me. I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you even this, since you won't care about the details. To sum up Reaver, I need you to return to Bloodstone, to your manor. _

_I need you to kill me._

_Sparrow_

Sparrow wished for him to kill her? What on earth was the woman talking about? The woman had been so full of determination and fire when he had first met her, she determined to live. She would have never of simply given up and lay down to die before. His thoughts returned to the day Lucien died, to when he had actually noticed something had changed about her. That day... something had to have happened on that day.

Oh but what did it matter to him? It was obvious she wanted to die and who was he to disappoint! Reaver turned to the woman in the bed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Well it's been fun my sweet but I must be off. I have an errand to run it seems," he said as he began collecting and putting on his clothes. The woman seemed shocked and reluctant for him to leave though, crawling over to the edge of the bed and clinging to his arm.

"Now? But we've only just gotten together. Can't you stay longer? Please?" she said, it turning into a plea. Gah, how revoltingly clingy. It had been wonderful in bed, kept him nice and warm, but it was too much for Reaver to stand now that he was bored of her. Sparrow's letter had in fact given him the perfect excuse to leave this clingy woman. Not that he needed one.

"No, duty calls. I have an important meeting that I must attend to," he told her, pushing her off his arm and doing up his shirt. However the woman didn't seem to get the message.

"More important than me?" she asked, her voice giving away the distress that this was causing her, having been under the illusion that this had meant something. Where she'd gotten that idea he didn't know. He'd promised her a night full of pleasure and delight, and he'd given her that. He'd never said anything about him staying for long afterwards.

"Yes, far more important than you," he said without a moment's hesitation.

Reaver had surprised himself a little bit by that statement. Hmm, did he really consider meeting Sparrow important? Probably not. But he would be lying if he didn't admit he was in a hurry to see her, if only to see just why she was in such a hurry to die. He'd never understood people who wanted death. He'd done all he could to avoid it.

"Reaver, I don't want you to go!" the woman shrieked, making it clear that she felt strongly for the other and didn't want him to suddenly leave without any evidence of coming back. The Pirate King merely sighed in tiresome annoyance before taking his pistol from its holster and shooting her between the eyes without so much as blinking.

The woman fell backwards on top the bed sheets, eyes still wide in shock and blood beginning to ooze from her fatal wound. Reaver shook his head and placed his gun back at his side.

"Such a waste, but you just had to grate on my nerves... pity really," he said to himself as he looked himself over in a nearby mirror, making sure his hair was perfectly in place. He then left the place, not even bothering to cover the still naked woman up; leaving her for her family to find later.

* * *

Another month passed since sending Reaver that letter and Sparrow was growing more and more frustrated, angry, anxious and horrified. She was so close to her due date that she was starting to become ill again, the thought of giving birth to Lucien's child making her sick. She had tried to hide it, either by forcing herself to smile when Walter was around or hiding herself in Reaver's old room she had claimed for herself. But Walter knew. And it pained him to see her like this.

The man had grown fond of her over the months he'd lived with her. He had seen her at her worse, something that no normal person had seen. That and Walter had been able to get to know the woman, Sparrow, instead of the Hero of Albion. The two could be very different people, but he had learned to care for both.

So to see someone he cared so much about and respected in so much torment... it was torture for himself too. But he had made a vow and he'd be damned if he was going to break it just so he didn't have to deal with a little personal torture of his own.

Walter climbed the stairs and made his way to Sparrow's room, knocking on the door before entering. She looked up from her book, smiling in greeting. Walter smiled back, despite it being hidden before his growing hair on his face. Sparrow had learned to see past that though and knew he was smiling back.

"I'll be retiring to bed shortly. Is there anything you need before I do?" he asked. Sparrow shook her head.

"No, thank you Walter. I'll be getting into bed shortly myself," she told him.

He doubted that, considering the dark circles around her eyes. The Hero had been getting little sleep, either by choice or not he was unsure. But Walter nodded all the same, accepting her lie.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then," he said, before closing the door.

He was completely unaware that she was waiting for a certain pirate to come waltzing in and end her life.

For her to never see tomorrow morning.

* * *

Reaver arrived later that night, during a terrible thunder storm that had followed them during the last few miles of their sail and settled over Bloodstone. As soon as he reached Bloodstone's docks, he ignored everything and everyone else (despite how tempting those whores could be...) and headed straight for his old beloved Manor. He wondered just why Sparrow had bought the deed, especially considering he had promised to kill whoever bought it. Oh well, in a few minutes Sparrow would get what she wanted and he'd have kept his word. Everyone would win!

At being the previous owner he still had the key and thankfully Sparrow had either been unwilling or too unwise to change her locks. He slipped in without a sound and crept up the stairs, the only sound that of the drips of rains from his clothing, the pouring rain outside and the thunder that roared quietly, occasionally. Reaver pondered briefly at just why he was being so quiet, since Sparrow had welcomed him to come and kill her in his letter. But then again it had been a while since that letter; she could very well be having second thoughts. And it would be such a pain to come all the way here and NOT kill her. Better to be quiet and do it anyway.

He reached the top of the stairs and guessed to himself that she would have opted to make his old room her own. Reaver hadn't been wrong. When he entered the room she was sitting in the dark on the large king sized bed, her back to him. Sparrow didn't move to greet him as she spoke. So much for being quiet and sneaky.

"Thank you for coming Reaver," she said, her voice sounding a little shaky. It sounded like she had been crying.

Reaver considered not saying anything in return and merely shooting her where she sat, fulfilling her wish. But he was so curious as to what was going on and why the brave and determined Sparrow was now broken and wanting to be put down. He walked further into the room, his hand resting on the handle of his pistol.

"How could I ignore such an invitation my dear? It's not every day a Hero begs me to put her out of her misery," he told her, now standing to her side. Sparrow was hunched over, as if in pain, her head still hung down. She honestly looked pitiful and Reaver decided there and then that the look didn't suit her.

"Now, what's this about?" he asked. Sparrow stiffened and looked up at him, a little surprised and frustrated.

"Can't you just kill me?"

"I could but where would the fun be in that? I'd rather we had a little chat first, we had very little time before that whole Lucien thing," he said and he noticed her withdraw at the mention of the mad man's name. Now that was interesting...

"Fun? There is no fun in this. There's no fun in any of this Reaver. I just want it to end. Please, can't you just do what you do best and kill without hesitation?" It had started as a demand, but it had faded into a plea. That did it for Reaver; the Sparrow he had first met would never have pleaded. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and forced the woman to stand up and look at him properly, he about to say something.

But any and all things he was about to say died in his throat as lightening flashed and filled the room with enough light to enable him to see what Sparrow had been hunched over; a large round belly.

She was pregnant. Heavily pregnant.

Reaver immediately let go of her and took a few steps back, his brown eyes fixed on her swollen abdomen. He was actually in a true state of shock, something that was extremely rare since he normally didn't bother to care enough to be shocked by anything. But this did. Firstly because he had never seen nor heard of Sparrow be with any man. In fact, he was sure she had mentioned she was a virgin once during their brief time together, which of cause had led him into asking if she wished for him to fix that little problem. She had angrily declined back then. So, how she was pregnant now baffled him. And secondly, why on earth was an expected mother asking him, pleading with him, to end her and her unborn child's life? And Sparrow, of all people! It didn't make sense!

Lightning flashed again and thunder roared angrily outside. However it did little to interrupt the situation between them. Reaver was still staring down at her stomach and Sparrow couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop looking at me and just do it!" she demanded.

The Pirate King lifted his gaze from her stomach to her face, he still looking stunned at the situation he'd found himself in. His hand was still on his pistol but for some reason, he was reluctant to pull it free of its hostel and use it. He'd killed many people in his life, men, women and even some children, but never a pregnant woman; or at least not a very noticeably, heavily pregnant woman. Not a pregnant woman he actually personally knew and felt SOME connection to, even if it was simply because they were both Heroes. But she was demanding for death... he should deliver. But he wanted to know why. For some reason that he couldn't understand, he wanted to know why such a normally strong and moral woman wanted to kill herself and her child.

"Why are you so eager to die and take the thing with you?" he said, gesturing to her large stomach.

"Because it's exactly that. It's a thing. A thing I didn't want," she told him. Reaver seemed a little bored at hearing that, putting face that showed as much.

"Oh is that all? Well then should have used a condom my dear. Wonderful little invention, I use them myself all the time," he said, actually mocking her. Well if she was foolish enough to allow an accident like this to happen, he felt she should be mocked. However Sparrow's next comment threw him completely.

"I had no choice in the matter. Lucien raped me,"

Her bluntness hadn't only surprised Reaver, she had surprised herself. But she had felt so angry at the pirate for mocking her for something she had no control over she had wanted to shut him up. And it did just that, since the Hero of Skill was standing there simply staring at her again, lost in thought. Lucien had raped her... it certainly answered a lot of questions; from her behaviour back at the spire to her asking for him to end her life. Reaver guessed that Sparrow didn't feel too fondly towards the baby she was carrying, the baby that was undoubtedly Lucien's.

With his questions answered, he took hold of his pistol.

"You sure you wish for me to kill you, Sparrow?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Sparrow fought the instinct to move backwards, to put space between her and Reaver; a man. She nodded, looking determined. But she also looked scared, and Reaver saw that.

"I do," she said, though her voice was quiet, shaky and unsure. She shuddered as the barrel of the gun was brought to the side of her head.

Reaver had closed the gap between them; all that was really stopping him from touching her was her round stomach.

"All I'd have to do is pull the trigger. Just with a little twitch of my figure and you'd die," he whispered, his face mere inches from hers and his breath tickling across her lips. Again she shuddered, though was unsure as to why she did so this time. It could have been for a number of reasons at this point, what with a gun pointed to her head and a man being this close to her. And not just any man, but Reaver.

Sparrow stared right back into his eyes, trying to be strong despite just how scared she was. She was scared, angry, ashamed and disgusted and oh so many other things. But that didn't matter, not anymore. With just one pull of his finger, Reaver would end it all for her. And for a brief moment, Reaver would actually be the best friend she'd ever had.

That sudden thought disturbed her greatly. And then she felt something that suddenly instinctively made her push Reaver's gun away from her head.

She felt the baby kick.

The fourth Hero stood there completely still for a few moments, still staring up at Reaver but with a new found shine to her eyes. They stone even brighter as she felt it again, the baby's kick. Reaver stared back and watched the emotions dance in her eyes. It was beautiful and frightening to watch, seeing such raw emotions in another person.

Reaver was unprepared for what happened next. The woman threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, her stomach pressed against him. It was terribly awkward and unwelcomed. Reaver had half a mind to shoot her for the impulsive act. However with her pressed up against him, he felt the next kick against his own abdomen. It froze him on the spot.

"I can't do it," Sparrow gasped against his wet shoulder as she felt the baby kick inside of her. She felt over run with guilt and shame as it continued to let itself be known at that moment, as if trying to loudly protest to the situation they were in. As if trying to plead with her, to tell her something; it wanted to live. It was fighting to live. Sparrow couldn't believe she had been so close to killing herself, and it. She'd had turned into such a monster.

The Pirate King merely stood there for the longest time, not moving to hold her in return but also not moving to pull away. It surprised her greatly and she considered it a good thing. This was probably the closest thing she'd ever get to a hug from Reaver in her life.

"I can't do it," she whispered once again, her face pressed against his shoulder, her hands clinging to the wet fabric of his coat. She knew she would be soaked in return, holding him so tightly when he was fresh from the rain outside. But she didn't care. Right now she just wanted someone to hold on to. Even if it was Reaver, of all people.

She felt something wrap around her shoulders, much to her surprise and bewilderment. Was Reaver... hugging her back?

Suddenly the door flew open and the two swiftly and instinctively pulled apart and their stances were that of someone ready for a fight. However Sparrow relaxed a little when seeing that it was Walter there, but she couldn't relax completely. The man had a rifle aimed for Reaver's head. And he in turn had his pistol aimed for Walter's.

"What do you think you're doing pirate? Forcing yourself on a pregnant woman, is there no end to how low you will go?" Walter yelled, convinced that Reaver had snuck in to cause nothing but harm to the forth Hero. Reaver scoffed at the accusation.

"As if I would need to force myself on anyone... Men and women come to my bed willingly," Well, save for the odd one or two, who he'd end up blackmailing or something equally sinister; though they ended up being willing by the end of the night. He really did have bragging rights to say he was an amazing lover.

"Walter calm down. I'm alright," she said, though realised that her appearance wasn't helping the situation.

In hugging Reaver her nightclothes had darkened where the rain from his clothes had soaked into hers. To Walter, it was probably proof that Reaver had tried to do something. The two men continued to have their guns aimed for the other, neither giving any hints of backing down. So Sparrow stepped between the two, forcing them to break eye contact. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, since Reaver could never well just shoot her if her action annoyed him. But she was betting that he wouldn't do that.

He hadn't shot her before, when she had given him every chance to, after all.

The two finally lowered their guns, though both were still on guard. Sparrow looked to Walter and smiled at him, silently thanking him for lowering his gun and for trusting her. When she turned back to Reaver, she was greeted with a heated glare that had a hint of torment and hate. It actually threw her a little, to get such a look from Reaver.

"What a waste of my time..." he mumbled to himself before moving past Sparrow and shoving past Walter.

For some reason Reaver's cold retreat caused Sparrow much distress but she refused to show it. Instead she merely walked out into the hall way and looked over the railing and watched the pirate leave. Thunder roared loudly from the storm outside.

"Are you sure you're ok? He didn't hurt you?" Walter asked, the man now beside her at the railing also.

She looked up and saw the concern on his face and she smiled and nodded, telling him she was fine. Sparrow didn't tell him the true purpose of Reaver's visit, knowing that it would only cause Walter more distress and worry. The man would start a suicide watch and never leave her be! All she told him was that she had written to him for help. Walter laughed mockingly.

"Help? How could a man like that be of any help?"

Sparrow stared off at the door that Reaver had left through, it still slightly open and the sound of the rain pouring louder than ever. She smiled to herself and for the first time since she'd found out she was pregnant, placed a hand onto her swollen stomach. It was still a monster's child but at least, thanks to her encounter with Reaver, she had realised that it was just that. A child. She may still hate it because of who it belonged to and how it came to be inside her, but it was still a child and somehow Reaver had helped her see that. Unknowingly, of course, but he'd helped all the same.

"You'd be surprised,"

TBC

* * *

I have no idea what to write here that I haven't already written in other chapters! lol Ok, again, see any mistakes, let me know. Also, please tell me if you think Reaver is in character or not because he's actually a BITCH to write. Fun, but still a bitch. Hope you've enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: First off, a big thank you to those that have commented so far! You're comments have been most encouraging and I can only hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Anything and everything Fable related not mine.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 4

Since that night where Reaver had been close to ending her life, Sparrow hadn't heard anything else from the Pirate King. Considering he hadn't returned the next day, gun drawn and demanding for his manor back, the fourth Hero guessed that Reaver had left Bloodstone once again. It offended her a little for some reason, for him to leave without so much as saying good bye; even if it would have been an annoyingly flirtatious good bye, or possibly a violent one with gun fire, all depending on his mood. But then again what had she expected? This was Reaver, the man who had sacrificed an entire village just so he got to keep his looks and stay young, a man who'd sooner shoot you than greet you. Sparrow shouldn't have been surprised.

But with the pirate gone Sparrow had nothing to distract her from the baby in her womb and the every closing birth of it. She'd come to deal with it, partly, but she still didn't like the fact she was going to have to give birth to Lucien's child. If there was a way for this baby to be born without her being awake and aware, she would have done it. However the success rate of c-sections wasn't very high, and in fact were sometimes fatal. Not just to the pregnant woman, but to the baby as well. As much as she hated Lucien and the thing growing inside her... Sparrow realised now that she couldn't kill the baby. Despite how it came to be, it was an innocent in all of this and it just wanted to live. She couldn't kill it for that.

Though when she went into labour, her feelings on that matter changed greatly.

* * *

Sparrow's pain filled screams could be heard throughout the manor and it caused Walter's heart to beat loudly in his chest and sweat to pour from his body. He paced downstairs, by the staircase, looking like a desperate and helpless man. Which at that very point was exactly how he felt. As soon as Sparrow's water broke, he'd sent word out that they needed a doctor and midwife straight away. When they came they had helped Sparrow into her room, carrying various things with them to aid in the birth and shooed Walter to wait downstairs. The midwife from time to time would run down the stairs and back up, fetching more towels or sheets, or a bucket of clean water. Right now she was on her way back up when Walter stopped her.

"It's been four hours, how long until it's over?" Walter asked, he sounding a nervous wreck. It had been fine at first; he'd been able to deal with Sparrow's yells and cries every so often. But in the last hour or so her screams had grown in volume and number. Hearing her in such distress and pain was enough to drive a man mad. Not to mention he feared for the baby...

"Not long now. Her contractions are really close and-"

"Uhh I don't need the details," Walter interrupted, sounding a little uneasy when the midwife began to get technical when describing Sparrow's condition. All he needed to know was how long it would take. The midwife shrugged, not knowing the actual estimated time left in this child birth. She merely repeated herself.

"It won't be long now," she said and proceeded to walk past the officer and up the stairs. However she was once again stopped. She turned to pull a face at him, annoyed that he was keeping her from seeing Sparrow who, from the sounds of it, needed all the aid and care she could get. But the serious look on Walter's face stopped her from expressing her annoyance.

"Once the baby's born... don't let her have it," he told her.

The midwife was stunned to hear him request such a thing. But then when seeing the look on his face, his dreadfully serious look, she knew it wasn't a request; it was an order.

"But... but sir why-"

"Don't question it, just do it. For the baby's sake," he ordered her.

The midwife stood there perfectly still for a moment or two, taken aback by what was being asked of her. However she nodded in agreement and hurried back up the stairs to tend to Sparrow who was now crying and screaming almost nonstop.

Walter sat at the bottom of the staircase, feeling terrible that he had asked such a thing, but knew deep down that it was probably the right choice. He honestly feared for the child, since he knew full well the true depths of Sparrow's hatred for it and the man that had forced it on her. As much as he respected her and held her in high esteem... he feared what she may do once the baby was actually born. It would be better if she never got the chance, for the infant and for her.

Suddenly a new sound echoed throughout the manor. The sound of a newborn's first ever cry.

Sparrow wept as she fell back onto the pillows, over whelmed with emotion, pain and exhaustion from the ordeal. She had cursed and screamed throughout it all, all the while mentally damning Lucien for putting her through this. Sparrow was convinced his damned ghost was hovering somewhere, watching, laughing at her and taking great pleasure in her misery and pain. Watching with delight as she was forced to give birth to his bastard child; the devil spawn that she was glad to be rid of.

The fourth Hero lifted her head and looked down at the women hovering by her spread legs, both tending to the newborn that was now crying loudly, taking in its first gasps of air. Sparrow had yet to see it, the sheet over her legs shielding it from view. She was glad; she didn't want to see it. She just wanted it taken away and for her to never see it again. To push this all to the back of her mind and forget it ever happened. However despite how she felt, she couldn't stop watching the women, couldn't stop herself from trying to peek over the sheet draped over her.

"It's a boy," the doctor said, a smile on her face.

Of course it was a boy; only another man could hurt her and cause her to suffer like she just had, was Sparrow's first bitter thought. She witnessed the midwife finally lift the infant into her arms, he wrapped up nice and warm and cleaned up. Sparrow had meant to look away, to make it perfectly clear to both women that she wanted nothing to do with the baby and for them to take it away; give it to someone who did want it. However she caught a glimpse of the baby none the less and when she did she saw something completely different to what she had been expecting. She'd been expecting a devil spawn.

But the baby in the midwife's arms wasn't a devil spawn at all, or a monster sent from Lucien to torment her. He was just a baby. Just an innocent baby boy, completely unaware of how he came to be, that had an entire future ahead of him. A future she wanted to be part of.

The very second she laid eyes on the baby she fell in love with him.

"I-I want to hold him," Sparrow said, still very tired from giving birth and a little shook up from her emotions. She was over whelmed with an instant love and protectiveness for this new born baby and it completely took her by surprise. Where had all the hate gone?

Sparrow saw the reluctance on the midwife's face and even saw a hint of alarm. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why the woman wasn't giving her the baby. She saw her lean over to the doctor and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was, it caused the doctor to look the same, alarmed and even a little frightful. The doctor patted her knee, comfortingly, though it suddenly felt forced.

"She's just going to take him downstairs, she won't be long," she lied. Sparrow knew she was lying, she just felt it inside of her. She felt a sudden wave of panic and dread as the midwife moved over to the door with the baby. She was going to take him away. She was going to take her baby away!

"No! Give me my baby!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Sparrow had reached over to her belt that was hanging on the bedpost, pulling her pistol from its hostel. Screams came from both women as the fourth Hero aimed her gun at them, the look on her face saying she had every intention of using it if they didn't do what she said. Sparrow shakily sat up on the bed, ignoring her body's complaints.

"Give me my baby," she demanded, gun still aimed.

The midwife turned to the doctor, holding the baby close and silently begging for her to do something. However the other woman was in just as much shock as her and also in fear of her life. She merely nodded to her, telling her to give the Hero what she wanted. The midwife slowly walked forward, her body language showing just how unwilling she was to hand the baby over. But Sparrow didn't care; she just wanted her baby back. She still had the gun trained for the midwife's head as the other woman helped lay the baby in the crook of Sparrow's arm, making sure he was supported and comfortable. As soon as the baby was in her arms the gun was dropped and the two medical women fled the room in hysterics. Sparrow didn't care.

All her attention was focused on the baby in her arms.

* * *

When the midwife and doctor came running down the stairs Walter hadn't known what to think. It had taken a minute or two to get the women calm enough to tell him what had happened. They were still in so much shock that all they could manage to say was that Sparrow had pulled a gun out on them. Walter's mind at that point had instantly thought the worst and he had ran up the stairs to burst into the room. He feared what he would find.

He hadn't expected to see Sparrow laying back into the pillows of the grand bed, looking completely at peace with herself with the baby resting against her chest, her blouse open enough to allow her to breast feed the newborn. Walter stood there dumbfounded for a moment or two and only came to his senses when Sparrow looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

The officer instantly turned around, embarrassed and a little ashamed at himself for having burst in while she was in the process of breastfeeding. Wait, if she was breastfeeding, then...

"You... you're keeping the baby?" Walter asked over his shoulder.

"Of course I am. He's my baby," Sparrow responded in a soft and gentle tone. The man peeked over his shoulder and witnessed the woman stroke the baby's cheek as he suckled. It was hard to believe that mere hours ago she had been cursing the child's existence.

After a few minutes of Walter remaining at the doorway, his back still to her, Sparrow had allowed herself to chuckle and tell her new friend that it was ok for him to join her, if he could get over his own embarrassment. At first Walter was reluctant, it indeed a bit embarrassing for him but he tried to ignore it and instead focused on the fact that Sparrow was actually doing this willingly. Happily even. And that she had referred to the newborn as HER baby. Walter also realised that the Hero was actually smiling, something he had rarely seen in the months he had spent with her.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Sparrow said, her eyes still on her newborn child.

Walter had often wondered how people found beauty in newborn babies, since he rarely saw anything in any of them. But he would be lying if he said he didn't see some beauty in the baby resting in Sparrow's arm; though he couldn't understand why. The baby was still a little pink from being only a few minutes old, and if anything looked a little wrinkly even, so nothing beautiful there. Though his eyes... his large dark eyes were something else.

"Aye... he's beautiful," he finally said, smiling warmly.

Sparrow giggled a little, another thing she had rarely done throughout his time with her. The two were silent for a few minutes and then Sparrow ended it by saying something that truly shocked Walter.

"I'm going to name him Logan," she announced.

"But that name, it's uhh... isn't it a bit close to uhh..." how was he meant to say it? Turns out he didn't have to. Sparrow knew what he was trying to say and she merely smiled and nodded, knowing what was on his mind.

"Close to Lucien's? A little. But I like that," she told him, which shocked and confused him even more. Thankfully he didn't have to say anything, as the fourth Hero continued on, explaining her reasons for naming the child such. She didn't want Walter to think she'd lost her sanity after all.

"Throughout my pregnancy I had thought this baby was Lucien's final insult to me. His way of damaging me forever, ruining my life even after he was long gone ," Sparrow's thumb stroked across some of Logan's dark hair strands, they finally drying and no longer sticking to his head. They were soft, like everything else about him. Soft, light and so fragile. Something she needed to protect.

"But in fact, he's my final insult to Lucien! He had done everything in his power to destroy me and just when I thought he had done, I was gifted with Logan. He's my living proof that even when life can be at its darkest, there's always light somewhere. Logan's my light. So I want to be reminded of that, reminded that despite Lucien's attempt to break me he failed. All thanks to Logan," she just hadn't realised it at the time.

She truly was an amazing woman. Walter couldn't believe that Sparrow had been able to turn her dark experience around and find some good in it. But he admired her for it, as well as admired her for being able to love and care for her own rapist's child. Not many women had the strength to do such a thing. And it was still surprising that even Sparrow could, considering she had claimed how much she had hated him before he was born.

Yet all that seemed to have been forgotten.

"I'll leave you to rest for a bit. And get the doctor and midwife back," he said, heading for the door. He let out a hearty laugh. "You gave them one hell of a fright," he told her.

Sparrow felt her cheeks grow warm from her blushing and she giggled once again. She asked him to tell them that she was sorry for having scared them and that it wouldn't happen again. As long as they didn't try to take her baby away, that is... Walter had merely nodded at her, a big smile on his face. There was no threat of that happening again. It was very clear now that the baby was right where he belonged.

Right there in his loving mother's arms.

* * *

It had been a week since Logan's birth and word had spread throughout Bloodstone, and was slowly reaching further into other towns and villages. Sparrow was surprised by the amount of people who came to wish her and her infant son well. Pirates and other lowly men had actually showed some respect and manners when addressing her and Logan, some even presenting gifts. Walter had been on guard throughout all their visits, not trusting any of the low lifes that went near her and Logan. But Sparrow would reassure him that she could take care of herself if they tried anything. But none of them did. It seemed that they really had only meant to give their best wishes.

The women and prostitutes of Bloodstone had visited the most, they all wanting to see the Hero's precious newborn. They came in groups to coo over him, they also giving gifts for not just the baby but for her as well. Sparrow was embarrassed to be getting so much attention from the Bloodstone folks, the same folks she had pretty much avoided throughout her residence there. She felt like she didn't deserve it. But they still came and they still showered her and Logan with affection and good intentions. As grateful as she was, she had to admit it was rather tiring. An early night was needed.

And so she retired to bed early that night, though fully expected to be awaken during the middle of it to tend to Logan who had formed a habit of waking her at least once during the night. It wasn't always for feeding either, sometimes the baby just wanted the attention it seemed. Not that Sparrow minded. She considered every moment with her child precious.

Strangely enough she slept soundly that night though, not once being awoken by Logan's cries for attention. It had startled her a bit, she quickly getting out of the large bed and going over to Logan's crib to see if he was all right. The baby was perfectly fine, he sleeping peacefully still. Sparrow let out a sigh of relief and reached down to stroke his chubby cheeks and stroke his fine dark hair.

"Thank Avo," she whispered to herself. She didn't know what she would do if anything were to happen to him. She ended that line of thought almost instantly, the thought too horrific to dwell on.

She leaned back from the crib, relaxing now that she knew Logan was well. It was then that she noticed something in the corner of her eye. There on the bedside table was a small toy rattle. Sparrow approached and picked it up, surprised by the quality and the make of it. It rattle was made of silver, shaped like a round bell and it jingled beautiful when gently shook. The silver rattle was engraved with a small image, that of a bird. The handle was smooth and looked like something like marble or something equally impressive and expensive. It truly was a beautiful toy.

Sparrow had no idea where it had come from.

She was certain that it hadn't been there last night, when she had gone to bed. There was no way she would have missed something like this. Sparrow was convinced that it must have been placed their while she was asleep. When coming to that conclusion, she then figured that it had to have come from Walter. A warm smile spread across her face.

Dear Walter, of course he would go out of his way to surprise her with such a beautiful gift for her child. The man really did too much for her. Sparrow wondered just how the officer could afford such an expensive looking gift, considering he had been with her all these months and had done little to no actual work. But she wouldn't question him about it though; it would be rather rude to question him over the price. Instead she would merely thank him.

She got her chance to do so sooner than expected, as the man gently knocked on her room door before opening it, he checking in on her and to see if she was awake. He greeted her with a good morning when seeing she was indeed awake and she in turn did the same.

"Thank you, by the way," Sparrow said, holding the rattle close to her.

Walter merely smiled at her. It seemed that he was about to say something when a sound in the corner of the room interrupted him.

Logan had begun to stir, he whining in his crib for attention and for his mother's milk. Walter knew what was coming and so left the two be to give them some privacy. Sparrow picked up her darling son carefully, supporting his head and then resting him comfortably in the crook of her arm. He continued to whine a little and so Sparrow decided to show off his new toy and see how well it was received.

"Look Logan, look what Walter bought you," she cooed.

The baby did indeed stop his grumbling for a little while, his dark eyes fixed on the silver rattle that jiggled before him. He seemed transfixed by the new object. Sparrow giggled amusingly as she watched her son's reactions, watched as he wiggled and fidgeted, getting excited it seemed. It looked like he liked his new toy.

However it would only distract him for so long before he remembered the reason he woke up and began crying again. Sparrow merely placed the toy back down on the bedside table, her smile never once leaving her face.

"Ok, ok. No need to fuss," she said softly, already sitting herself down on the bed and adjusting her bedclothes to allow her to feed her son.

As she fed her son her eyes every so often drifted over to the silver rattle on her bedside table, still taken aback by its beauty and the thought and money that must have gone into getting it. She felt flattered and touched by Walter's gesture and kindness, but also a little... embarrassed and uneasy about it. They had a good friendship, and she would have hated for Walter to form a more deep affection for her than she desired. He was a good man, but she just didn't feel that way about him. That and she knew she would be unable to be a good partner, in the more intermit sense. Logan had been able to help heal some of her mental and emotional wounds, but that one was still very fresh and very painful. Sparrow was sure there was no way she could ever lay with anyone after what Lucien had done to her.

What she didn't know was that she had nothing to worry about, as far as Walter was concerned, for she had been mistaken.

Walter was not the one who bought the rattle.

* * *

TBC

This chapter was a bitch to write, for several reasons, and I feel that they're only going to get harder to write as the plot continues lol! I feel that this is a pretty weak chapter; I even think I rushed through a few things simply because I didn't know how to either do them or get past them. But never the less I hope that you've all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fable not mine, Lionhead's :P

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 5

A month had passed since the birth of Logan and it was clear that Sparrow truly did love the child that hatred and pain had conceived. Lucien's actions on her body still haunted her, her nightmares filled with images of what he must have done while she was unconscious, but it never affected how she was with Logan. The boy had become her life; everything she did was for him, which was why she came to one certain important decision:

"I've decided to return to Bowerstone," Sparrow announced while she and Walter ate their dinner.

The two had settled for dinner, Logan resting in a portable basket Sparrow had turned into a make shift baby seat for whenever she needed her arms free. The boy was waving his arms up, swiping at the bells and cute ornaments that hung from the basket's wicker handle. He was giggling and gurgling to himself, Sparrow smiling at the sound. She couldn't help but lean close to him and coo over him every so often during the middle of their meal.

Walter was a little surprised by Sparrow's decision, considering she had been so against the idea when he had first come with the offer. However it was clear many things had changed since then. He placed his fork down and leaned back into his chair, watching the mother fuss over her baby for a minute or two before continuing the conversation.

"Why the change of heart?" Walter asked, then added "Bloodstone not to your liking anymore?" he jested and Sparrow giggled a little herself.

"Bloodstone would be fine, if I were alone and still in hiding," she began. Truly it was the perfect place for someone like her to hide. No one of any good morals or sense would brave the cruel and corrupt streets of Bloodstone to try and find her. But she wasn't trying to hide anymore, things had to change.

"But I have Logan to think about. This is no place for a child to grow up in. He deserves the very best," she said, sounding like a true mother. She reached her hand over to Logan's chubby cheek, stroking it gently and lovingly. She then reached over to the silver rattle lying next to him and began to shake it before him, it ringing beautifully. Logan responded with a big toothless smile and began kicking his legs and waving his arms. Sparrow laughed at her son's reactions before turning her attention back to Walter.

"And you too. You've given up so much to be by my side," she said.

It was something both knew but neither of them spoke about. She never mentioned it because she was ashamed that he had to give up his home and career to be with her and he never mentioned it because he felt it was worth it. He had made a vow to stay by a Hero's side and Sparrow wasn't just a Hero, but a wonderful and admirable woman. Walter felt it was a worthy price to pay. But still, it was nice to hear that the woman had acknowledged what he'd given up and appreciated it. Sparrow continued.

"How would you feel being not just a Hero's but a Mayor's right hand man?" she giggled.

"Oh?" he started, surprised. "So you're not just going to move back to Bowerstone, but take up the offer to be Mayor?" Walter was surprised, but glad. He however looked serious for a moment, bringing his hand up to stroke at his dark beard as he thought.

"It's been a while since I came though. The people of Bowerstone might have reconsidered," Walter had a point, it had been close to half a year since he'd come into Sparrow's life. It might also seem strange and even a little inconsiderate to some for her to try and acquire the title she had firstly rejected. But for Logan, she was willing to try.

"If they have I will just have to make them re-reconsider," Sparrow said in a determined tone.

She had thought about it a lot over the past few days. She had made up her mind shortly after Logan was born that she wouldn't stay in Bloodstone long. She had been determined that her son wouldn't grow in such an environment, which could very well influence him to become a scandal or pirate; like Reaver. Last thing this world needed was another like him.

So what better way to secure a bright future for Logan then to become Mayor of a town like Bowerstone?

Walter gave a hearty laugh, glad to see that the Hero wasn't put off by the chance that she would find some resistance when returning to Bowerstone. He honestly had no idea what sort of welcome she would receive due to her previous rejection, but he was sure that Sparrow could handle it. And he was sure that in the long run, she was exactly the type of person Bowerstone needed to help run the town.

"When will we be off for Bowerstone then, Hero?" Walter asked while finishing what was left on his plate.

"Soon, I haven't decided the date. Firstly I need to sell this place," Sparrow said, looking around the grand dining room they were currently in. She had some coin to her name, thanks to her having saved and bought a few properties that she now rented, but it wouldn't be enough for the journey to Bowerstone or for obtaining residence there. Gold from selling the manor would be more than enough.

"I'll spread the word that you're looking to sell then. It might be an idea for you to write to some of the neighbouring areas though. I doubt anyone here has the money for this place," Walter stated. Sparrow nodded in agreement to this and then her attention was back to Logan again, the toy rattle in hand. Walter watched with an amused smile on his face as he watched, noticing how often she would pick that rattle up.

"That rattle is turning more into your favourite toy than his," he laughed and Sparrow blushed a little at the joke. She hadn't really noticed how often she picked it up to play with Logan, but now that it had been mentioned she guessed she did choose it over his other toys quite often. She smiled over to Walter and looked a little bashful.

"Well you bought it, so of course I like it over the others," she told him.

Sparrow was expecting to see a big smile on the officer's face, with maybe a hint of blush to his cheeks. But instead she saw a look of confusion.

"But... I didn't give you that,"

When those words escaped Walter's lips Sparrow's hand instantly stopped, the cute jingling from the rattle halting. She sat there, looking confused and troubled. Even a little scared. Walter hadn't been the one to place this on her bedside? Then who? Whoever it was, they had crept into her room soundlessly while she and her son had been asleep. They could have done anything to her, done anything to her son! Sparrow began to feel the same dark and frightening things she had felt when discovering what Lucien had done to her, only this time it was doubly powerful, now that she had a son to worry about too.

Sparrow dropped the rattle as if it was poisonous, it landing on the floor hard and it's normally cute jingle seemed to strangely sound haunting and tauntingly sinister to her now. Logan began to whimper, either because his favourite toy had been taken away or because he could sense his mother's uneasiness was uncertain, but nevertheless he was close to tears. Walter stood when seeing how distressed Sparrow was.

"Sparrow?"

"I need to go upstairs for a bit," she began, trying her hardest not to let her voice give away just how unsettled she was when discovering Walter wasn't the one to gift the rattle. She picked her son up from the basket, he now sobbing loudly. Sparrow held him close as she hurriedly made her way to her room.

The officer moved to follow but then thought against it. It was clear that she hadn't wanted to talk about it, otherwise she would have stayed. He'd give her a few hours and then check up on her, hopefully by then she would have calmed down. Walter sighed to himself as he sat back down, wondering just what had upset her so much about that rattle. He eyed the silver toy that had been dropped and after a moment or two went over to pick it up. He looked it over, finally getting a good look at it for the first time. It certainly was a beautiful rattle; it was almost too good for a baby, considering the hardships babies' toys often went through as they aged. It would have been a shame for this toy to suffer the same fate. Whoever had gifted the ratter either didn't care that such an expensive toy would one day be ruined, or was unaware of it eventual fate.

Walter shrugged to himself and shook his head, as clueless as Sparrow seemed to be over who had gifted it to her. He placed it down on the table, forgotten for now and went about his normal routine after dinner. However he'd decided that he'd be retiring to bed early that night, so he was up bright and early for the next morning. The manor wasn't going to sell if no one knew Sparrow was selling after all.

* * *

"She's selling MY manor," Reaver huffed. "The nerve... And after I let her live the last time I visited, too,"

The Pirate King was currently in Westcliff, after wasting much of his time trying to find a decent brothel outside of Bloodstone, yet within Albion. He couldn't understand why there wasn't at least one brothel in every town; surely the men must have been bored out of their minds with the lack of pleasurable company?

He had recently left the whorehouse mere moments ago, off to find some decent liquor which also proved pretty hard to find. It seemed nothing could measure up to his Bloodstone, and yet he was loathed to go back there while Sparrow and her brat were there. It was all everyone in the town seemed to talk about anymore and he could only shoot so many annoying people before the town ended up empty of life. It was much easier just to leave. However when seeing the letter on the town's notice board, hand written by Sparrow herself, that the Bloodstone Manor was on sale, it was clear where he needed to go next.

Reaver felt it was time he lived up to the deadly promise he had left along with his beloved manor.

* * *

"Gah! Hold still tyke! It'll be over sooner if you hold still,"

Sparrow watched over the top of her letters with some amusement as Walter tried to change the baby. He had kicked and screamed when Sparrow had handed Logan to him, messy and wet, but she had told him if he really wanted to stay by her side through thick and thin, he had to learn to deal with a dirty cotton nappy. Walter honestly would have preferred to deal with several bandits.

Walter wasn't the only one that was making a fuss either. Logan was pulling a face that looked like he was on the urge of crying, kicking his legs about unhappily and wiggling around. Walter couldn't decide if he was being like this because he was unhappy in his dirty nappy or because he was changing him instead of his familiar mother. Either way, it made it harder for him. He made a triumphant gasp when he finally managed to undo the nappy, but then instantly pulled his head back and grimaced. Sparrow burst into laughter at the look on the man's face.

"By Avo, what have you been feeding this boy?" Walter almost shrieked, he appalled by the stench and look of what had come out of the baby. Sparrow merely laughed harder, holding her sides.

"Stop whining, it's normal," she told him. Really, she didn't know what the man was complaining about. Walter should have tried changing his nappy when Logan was a new born, now that had been horrid. Walter made a face and glared at her.

"Balls! There's nothing normal with what's come out of this kid's arse," Walter went on, pulling the nappy from under Logan, making sure not to touch what was inside.

Sparrow didn't say anything in response, her attention back to the letters in her hands. They were all related to her offer of selling the manor. Some were of questions over the price and if it could be reduced, however most were questioning over the rumour that was going around about Reaver's promise to whoever bought the manor. It seemed that despite some interest, many were still very fearful of Reaver and his trigger happy ways. Sparrow frowned to herself. How was she meant to sell the place if everyone was too scared to purchase it?

Suddenly a shot was heard from outside and for a split second both her and Walter froze. Then all of a sudden Sparrow sprung into action, her instincts and teachings of being a Hero kicking in. She dropped the letters and rushed over to front door, pushing a large oak bookcase over to barricade the door. She turned to look over at Walter, who was in the doorway with Logan in his arms. Surprisingly the baby was quiet considering the sudden situation. That was good; it would make it easier for them to hide.

"Walter, there's a secret passageway in the study behind the bookcase in the corner of the room. I want you to take Logan and hide in there until I come and get you," Reaver's so called rear passage was still blocked due to the explosion when they'd made their escape, however Sparrow had explored it since and there was plenty of places for one to hide if need be. Maybe even another way out. If anyone could protect her son if something were to happen to her, it was Walter.

Despite Walter's desire to help fight by Sparrow's side he was well aware of the important task Sparrow had given him; protecting Logan and keeping him safe. Walter turned and went back into the study and found the secret passage way mentioned. Sparrow herself was rushing up the stairs to her room to retrieve her weapons. Sparrow knew what was coming and knew she had to have her Red Dragon gun, at the very least. The fourth Hero burst into her bedroom but halted in shock when seeing who was already there, lying on the bed, gun drawn.

"Bonjour," Reaver said sinisterly cheerfully, before pulling the trigger.

A shot ran out throughout the manor.

Reaver never missed a shot, that's what all the stories about him said. However, for the first time ever, he had missed. Though it was clear by the bloody graze on Sparrow's left cheek that he hadn't missed by much. The woman was straddling him, scowling like a wild animal, her hands wrapped around his wrists and pinning them to the bed. Reaver was a little surprised by her speed, though was more surprised and annoyed that he'd missed! Bloody woman, not only did she have to be a thorn in his side but she had to go and ruin his perfect record!

Sparrow was panting above him, the adrenalin she was feeling causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest and for her ears to ring. All her senses were heightened from her near death experience. That had been too close, if she had been just a second slower her son would have been an orphan. The very thought caused her to scowl more and her grip on him to tighten. Reaver showed little sign of discomfort or alarm. In fact, the pirate seemed rather relaxed.

"I really should kill you for that," Sparrow said, glaring dangerously at him. The blood was beginning to drip down her cheek; she could feel it's warm. Reaver chuckled amusingly.

"Really now? I think you'll find you're in no position to threaten me, my dear,"

Suddenly their roles were reversed, he thrusting up off the bed and using his body weight to flip them over. Sparrow had been unprepared for the act, that and it had actually caused her to flinch in slight fright, it too familiar to that of more... intermit actions. She gasped when her back suddenly hit the bed sheets, her head against the pillow. And a gun was pressed under her chin, gently lifting it up a little.

"After all, I'm the one with the gun," Reaver purred menacingly.

Sparrow tried to stay calm however the closeness of Reaver was beginning to be too much for her. Her blood had cold when Reaver leaned down, pressing more of his body against hers. She shivered in fright and disgust, wishing more than anything for the man to be off of her. Sparrow bit her lip hard as she tried to force herself to silent her fears and focus.

"So what?" Sparrow whispered back, blue lines beginning to glow on her skin. Reaver's dark eyes widened as he suddenly remembered why she was called the fourth Hero and knew what was coming. However he wasn't quick enough to avoid it.

The fourth Hero summoned enough will to use a Force Push attack on the pirate, forcing him off her body and to fly across the room. He slammed into the dressing table, its mirror smashing and the table itself falling under his weight, the legs snapping. Reaver growled to himself as he sat up from his fallen state, not liking being thrown around like a rag doll and was determined to kill the woman for her treatment of him. However when he stood next, _Dragonstomper_ aimed to kill, he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun too. Sparrow had acquired her own _Red Dragon_ while he had been collecting himself. It seemed the two were at a standoff.

"Well... this is interesting," Reaver said finally after a few minutes of neither of them saying anything, or moving. Both still had their guns aimed for the other, waiting for the other to make just the slightest mistake.

"Infuriating it more accurate," Sparrow started, blowing some light brown hair from out of her face. A few of the strands were sticking to the blood that was beginning to dry on her face.

"No, infuriating is when you find out someone's trying to sell your home without your permission," Reaver responded. Sparrow's face was one of shock and disbelief. That was why the pirate was trying to kill her?

"What? You're here because of that? For Avo sake Reaver, I bought this manor! I own it! I have every right to sell it!" Sparrow countered. There was a pause between them, until Sparrow suddenly said something that, honestly, surprised them both.

"Why don't you buy it back off me?"

Reaver looked dumbfounded for a moment or two, taking in the fact that the other had actually suggested that he buy it back off of her. He then began chuckling, which then turned into full out laughing. His head was thrown back and one of his hands at his side as he tried to control his laughter. Sparrow was tempted to try a cheap shot while he was laughing but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was better than that. And knowing her luck, the Hero of Skill could probably manage to shoot back even in the midst of laughter.

"Oh that was a good joke," he said once he finally calmed down. Sparrow frowned.

"I'm not joking. Buy the place off me. You'll get what you want and I'll finally be gone,"

"Sparrow my dear why would I bother to buy it back when I can just simply kill you for it?" he said, looking unimpressed by her suggestion and then the look changed into a dark smug one. "I've killed the owner before, I can do it again," he pushed.

Sparrow had no doubt that he had and there was no doubt that he quite happily could again. However what was she meant to do? She needed the money to be able to get to Bowerstone and buy a new home, and Reaver honestly was the only one that could afford and would live in the manor. Everyone else in the whole of Albion seemed too scared to take it off her hands, even if they had the money. Sparrow gripped her gun tighter, trying hard not to look as desperate as she felt.

"Reaver... please... I need the money,"

"Not my problem,"

"Yeah? Well it is, because until you buy this place, I and my son are stuck here," Sparrow growled. As much as she wanted to leave Bloodstone, she really would stay here if she needed to and just hope and pray that Logan turned out ok. If she tried hard she was sure she'd be able to raise him well despite the town's seedy and corrupted nature.

"Not necessarily..." Reaver trailed off, allowed what it implied to sink in. He hoped that it would be enough to make the woman rethink her situation. He hadn't been prepared for what it made her do instead.

As soon as the words left Reaver's lips Sparrow's eyes had widened with shock and horror and then filled with hatred and pure anger. Her skin had glowed brightly so quickly that it was almost blinding and Reaver once again found himself thrown against the wall, only this time he found himself pinned there by Sparrow. He felt the barrel of the gun against his head and barely managed to grab her wrist and pull her away before she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past his head, gun power singing a few strands of hair.

That had been the closest anyone had been to shooting him.

Reaver on instinct went to do the same, however she in turn grabbed his own wrist and the two were locked together in their struggle; both clinging to the other to stop the other from killing them. Adrenalin was rushing through their veins, their hearts pounding in their chests, their fingers causing ugly bruises to form on the other's wrists and they both were glaring heatedly at the other. All it took was for one to faultier and the other would be dead. It was maddening, it was dangerous...

It was the most exciting thing Reaver had ever experienced.

Without warning Reaver leaned his head forward and closed the gap between them, slamming his lips against Sparrow's. The fourth Hero froze with shock, her mind and body unable to respond to what was happening to her. Reaver took advantage of her shocked state, forcing her to let go of her _Red Dragon_ and he in turn dropped his own weapon to wrap his arms around her possessively. His fingers tangled in her hair and forced her to tilt her head back, enabling him to deepen the kiss, a kiss that was turning more passionate and heated by the second.

Sparrow's mind was racing, many questions and thoughts running through her mind as she was kissed so hungrily it left her breathless. Why was Reaver kissing her all of a sudden, hadn't he been trying to kill her? Was this just a trick so she'd let her guard down? If so, then why had he dropped his gun too? And why, oh why, did she not feel as disgusted as she should? This was Reaver, the Pirate King, and the murderous Hero of Skill that took pleasure and treasure wherever he could and killed any who got in his way. And more importantly, he was a man. She had thought she'd never be able to be like this with anyone after what Lucien had done...

When her mind came to the thought of Lucien her body reacted on instinct, the memories and feelings of what he'd done causing her to finally respond, but not in a positive way. She shrieked loudly against Reaver's lips and pushed against him forcefully, trying to break his hold of her. Reaver however was too blinded by his desire to either notice, or care, and merely tried to place hungry kisses on her cheeks and down to her neck, his hands wondering her stiff and frightened body. When feeling them travel lower Sparrow began to panic and the will marks appeared on her form once again and they glowed brightly.

"Reaver stop!" she cried and Force Pushed him away, though not nearly as powerful as last time.

It proved enough to push him off at least and the pirate stood there for a moment or two, looking a little flushed and also a little confused and unsure of what had just happened. The two Heroes merely stood there for a moment, Reaver's expression turning blank and unreadable as he watched Sparrow's fearful emotions dance across her features. The pirate than cleared his throat and ran his gloved fingers through his hair, styling it back to its normal state as best he could without the aid of a mirror.

"So..." he began, breaking the uneasy silence between them. "How much?" he started. This earned him a bewildered look from his fellow Hero, the woman clearly not sure if she'd heard him right. He sighed, he hated to repeat himself.

"How much gold do you want for the manor?"

"Umm..." Sparrow couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, I spent 88,200 gold so-"

"I'll give you 70,000 gold for it," Reaver stated before Sparrow could finish, picking up his gun and placing it back in its hostel. Sparrow jerked at the offer he made, insulted by it even.

"What? No way, that's close to 20,000 gold cheaper than what I paid for it!" Sparrow complained.

"It's either 70,000 gold or I kill you, those are your options," Reaver said, patting his Dragonstomper when mentioning the killing part. Sparrow glared daggers at him. She hated the fact that she was getting cheated, but seventy thousand gold was still an awful lot of money. She was sure she'd be able to find a decent home with that amount.

"Deal," Sparrow finally agreed, reaching her hand out to shake on it and seal the deal.

Reaver smirked dangerously and reached his own hand over though didn't go to shake her hand. Instead he held hers gently, like a gentleman would a lady's and brought it up to his lips, he kissing her knuckles tenderly. Sparrow frowned to herself at the gesture, which even despite how gentlemanly he acted, he still managed to make it look sinister. Despite that though she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up with blush. The smirk on Reaver's face only grew at the sight of her red cheeks.

"Pleasure doing business with you, my dear"

TBC

* * *

Did this all in one day, I hope it doesn't show lol XD The last part I did late at night, trying to finish before bed. I've tried to proof read as much as I can but if there's any mistakes like spellings or grammer or whatnot, please tell me! Hope you've enjoyed xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fable 2 and 3 not mine.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 6

So it was agreed; Reaver would buy back the manor and with his gold Sparrow would return to Bowerstone and start a new life there with her son. Sparrow was still unpleased with the large discount Reaver had given himself, but seventy thousand was still a lot of gold. It would be enough to get her, Logan and Walter to Bowerstone and to find residency once there. Shortly after making the deal the fourth Hero fetched her son and Walter from the rear passage and then went to the port to see when the next ship to Westcliff would set sail. She found she only had to wait three days. Sparrow considered herself lucky that she'd only have to wait such a short amount of time. That is until Reaver announced to her that he was intending to move back in immediately. All of a sudden three days seemed far too long.

When Sparrow had told Walter of the deal and of Reaver's intent to move in with them for a brief time the Bowerstone guard made it very clear that he greatly disapproved of the deal. The idea of the pirate living under the same roof as himself and a new mother and child made his skin crawl. He didn't trust Reaver in the slightest, well aware of the tales and horror stories told of him. His imagination ran wild with all the horrid things the monster could be planning.

"There's got to be another way. Sell the manor to someone else or keep him from moving in while we're here or... anything! He can't be trusted to stay under the same roof as us," Walter quietly hissed, glaring at the pirate who was wondering around on the other side of the study. He appeared to be viewing the many books on the shelves. He also seemed oblivious to their conversation.

"There is no other way and deep down you know that too," Sparrow whispered back to him, rocking Logan in her arms. She had been more than eager to retrieve Logan from Walter's arms and he in turn had been happy to hand him over; his arms were aching terribly after having held him for so long.

"It's only three days Walter. We can handle it," she said, trying to convince him and also secretly trying to convince herself.

After what had happened up stairs during their tussle, she was confused over Reaver's actions and motives and had suddenly grown anxious in his presence. Sparrow didn't like this new found anxiety, or the fact her mind filled with the memory of their passionate kiss whenever she looked at him. Her lips still tingled from their kiss. Sparrow shook her head, trying to ignore these feelings. They would surely go away soon enough.

Walter shook his head, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his face dark and full of suspicion.

"I don't know... it could all just be a trap. He might try something while we're asleep or our backs are turned," he started, quietly, so not to alert Reaver to their conversation. The Pirate King was still over looking his old books and still had his back to them both. Walter glared daggers at his form.

"I say we don't give him the chance,"

"I can hear you, you know," Reaver said, sounding rather bored and thumbing through a random book.

Walter jerked in alarm while Sparrow didn't seem all that surprised. She turned and watched as the Hero of Skill placed the book back on the shelves, a smug smirk on his face as he strolled over, his attention fully on them now; much to her displeasure.

"I'm hurt that you'd think such a thing of me," he said to the guard, raising a hand to his head in mock despair. He then stepped up rather close to the man, the dark sinister leer on his face.

"After all, you'd all be dead right now if that's what I really wanted,"

"You dare try it and I'll-" Walter began, almost growling at the man. Before he could finish Reaver began laughing.

He laughed him off with a few waves of his hand, not interested in the slightest to listen to the end of his useless threats. The idea of this man being able to cause any harm to him was amusingly absurd. He was Reaver, Pirate King and Hero of Skill, he'd lived for over two hundred years and so had acquired much more experience and skill compared to the other man. Walter looked barely in his mid twenties and probably only had a few years fighting experience under his belt. His threats truly were empty and useless. As Reaver calmed from his laughter however he caught a glimpse of Sparrow's glaring face.

She too was threatening him; however she didn't have to say a word to make her deadly warning crystal clear. The look in her sky blue eyes spoke of all the horrid things she would try do to him if he so much as attempted to harm any of them. And unlike the useless guard, she was a dangerous match for him, as he had recently found out. The bruises on his wrists were beginning to form already on his sun skinned skin and he ached in various places from being tossed across the room by her magic. She certainly was the most dangerous woman Reaver had ever met.

And it thrilled him to no end. His desire for her rose to new heights as his mind replayed their fight in his old bedroom. The fire he had seen in her eyes, the strength in her body, the expressions on her face as she was over whelmed with emotions... Reaver felt a need to witness and feel it all again, whether it be by having another fight or from more enjoyable activities...

However he decided to play nice for now. One reason being that he ached a little from their fight and wanted to relax and recover before attempting to agitate or seduce Sparrow, and the other reason being that he'd have to deal with those who'd clearly get in his way; the annoyingly protective guard and the drooling infant she cradled and seemed to love for some reason. Hadn't she hated the thing and its father mere months ago? Reaver really couldn't understand this woman.

"Oh calm yourselves. I won't try anything," he then took a moment and allowed his dark eyes to scan over his new house mates, allowing himself to properly look them over and admire their forms.

Despite having given birth barely a month ago, Sparrow's figure was pure perfection, like it had been the first time he had ever saw her. If anything, she looked better with her larger breasts and wider hips. Walter was tall and broad for his age but he was pure muscle. Reaver wasn't too fond of all the facial hair but he decided his fit body made up for that. Maybe it wasn't just Sparrow he could try and have fun with? Reaver smirked to himself as he fantasised about all the possible ways he could have fun with his new house mates.

"Well, I won't try anything harmful or violent. Unless you're into that sort of thing," the seductive smirk on his face made it perfectly clear what he meant and his eyes shifting between Walter and Sparrow suggested that he was addressing both with his silent proposal.

The guard reacted by going pale and giving Reaver a look that might have very well frightened a lesser man. Sparrow tried to duplicate the look; however Reaver noticed something there on her face which was lacking on Walter's; a redness that spread across her cheeks.

Her blushing face was all the approval Reaver needed.

* * *

The day had dragged on terribly since Reaver made himself at home. He waltzed around the house as if he owned it already and had even insisted that he have his own room back. Sparrow had been determined to not give in, but Reaver's response to her defiance was to suggest that they _share_ his bedroom, and big bed. End result was her packing her trunk straight away and retreating from the grand master bedroom. Walter gave her the room he'd be staying in, saying that he'd sleep in the study until they left. The fourth Hero was reluctant to accept, but she honestly wanted the comfort of a soft bed, as well as the privacy for when she fed Logan. She just hoped that Walter wouldn't be too uncomfortable on the makeshift bed she was preparing in the study.

It was made up of several blankets to act as well as they could as a mattress, to give some softness to the hard floor. The warmest and largest blanket she could find was draped on top, with a pillow placed at the top. Sparrow tried her best to make it look as inviting as possible for her friend.

A gurgle above her made her stop and she looked up at the desk for a moment to check on her son. He was in his makeshift baby basket, slapping at the dangling toys hanging from the handle and his legs kicking. He looked very cute as he tried to wave his arm back and forth. Sparrow smiled and halted in her task for the moment to fuss over her son, stroking his chubby cheeks and fine dark hair. He giggled happily at the attention.

"You're such a cute boy Logan. Yes you are, so cute! I could eat you up," Sparrow cooed, a huge smile on her face as she showered her son with love and affection.

"Gah, must you talk like that? It's so nauseating,"

Reaver suddenly found himself looking down the barrel of Sparrow's gun, the fourth Hero having instinctively drawn it after being startled by him. He hadn't reacted to the fact that a gun was in his face, in fact he hadn't so much as flinched. He merely used one finger to push the gun to the side a little; an eyebrow raised and looking amused and smug.

"Jumpy are we?" he teased.

Sparrow didn't reply and noticeably didn't withdraw her gun either. She merely glared at him, not liking the fact that Reaver had been able to sneak up on her like that. Walter's warnings and concerns replayed in her mind, making her all the more edgy. He had been right after all; Reaver very well could try and do anything to them if they weren't careful. Reaver had betrayed her twice already; there was nothing to stop him from doing it again. But still, if there was a chance, even a small one, that he'd actually keep his word...

The _Red Dragon_ was placed back in its holster.

"What do you want Reaver?" Sparrow asked, moving so she was at the edge of the desk, enabling it so Reaver was to her side instead of behind her. Last thing she wanted was to turn her back to a man like him. She felt his eyes scanning her body and felt the anxiety come over her again. Sparrow fussed over Logan to try and distract her.

"Merely a nice chat with you is all I want. As I've said before, we hadn't really had much time to talk. Now seems like the perfect time to get acquainted with one another," Reaver took a few steps closer, closer than Sparrow felt comfortable with. Her body stiffened in response but yet she didn't move away. Not even when he surprised her by leaning close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"Is that too much to ask?" he whispered.

Having the man so close to her was causing her much confliction. Her body was reacting, she feeling goose bumps rising and her face heating up, but at the same time her mind was reminding her of her body's violation and of the fact that this man close to her was Reaver; the pirate, the murder, the deviant. And she reminded herself that there had to be more to his seemingly innocent and simple request of mere conversation than it seemed. Nothing was ever simple or innocent when it came to Reaver. Ever.

Without shifting her attention from her son's face, she used one arm to push Reaver away from her form, creating some space between them. Reaver seemed a little surprised and put out by her obvious rejection. He snorted, making his offense known.

"It seems so..." he replied to his own question.

Sparrow refused to allow that comment to get to her or to allow herself to feel guilty for offending him. She again reminded herself that this man was a murderer and an overall villain and deserved no such thing from her. She instead focused on Logan's smiling face. A trail of drool was running down the infant's chin and was beginning to soak into the collar of his clothes. Sparrow giggled to herself as she wiped his chin clean with her thumb but frowned when Reaver made a disgusted noise beside her. The fourth finally looked up at him and noticed him standing there with his arms crossed and leaning back, as if worried about getting closer to the infant. She had to admit, she found his behaviour a little amusing.

"What? Scared of a little baby?" she teased, lifting the infant from the basket. She noticed Reaver was still keeping some space between them, maybe even more so with the baby actually in her arms.

"Heavens no. But they are vulgar little things. What with the vomiting, the drooling and the revolting odour they give off," he replied. After mentioning odour the pirate took a moment to actually sniff the air around them and pulled a face at what he smelt.

"Like now,"

The fourth Hero looked a little surprised, but after sniffing the air herself she had to admit that, yes, Logan was giving off a nasty smell, which meant one thing and one thing only; he needed to be changed.

Having a clean nappy and cloths ready in the basket, Sparrow automatically set to putting Logan down on the desk and removing the clothing needed to gain access to his dirty nappy. When it became clear what she was doing, Reaver instantly protested, loudly and clearly.

"What do you think you're doing on my desk?" he demanded.

"Changing my son's nappy... on _my_ desk," Sparrow replied, glaring at him. It was still legally her house until she left and she detested it when he referred to the house as his. It wasn't his yet, legally. Though, that didn't really mean much to Reaver.

Despite Reaver's obvious distress at his desk being used as a changing table Sparrow continued to tend to Logan. The pirate was about to complain more strongly, or reach for his gun, he hadn't really decided, but as soon as the nappy was opened and removed from the baby both his hands went straight to his nose, covering it. Reaver grimaced greatly. Sparrow looked up at him briefly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it, it's not that bad," she told him, wiping her son's behind clean before attempting to wrap a new nappy onto Logan. The baby during all of this was thankfully behaving, wiggling around as little as possible.

"It's worse! What do you feed that child? The smell is positively disgusting!" Reaver waved a hand in front of his face, hoping to wave the odour away from his perfectly shaped nose.

Sparrow just ignored him, but couldn't help but find his reactions amusing. They were the same as Walter's whenever he was near or helping in changing Logan's nappy. Maybe it was universal; men just couldn't handle the smell? Whatever the reason, she found it funny, which was why she insisted Walter actually change Logan every now and again just to see his reactions. A part of her wondered what it would be like to witness Reaver doing such a chore. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from outright laughing at the mental imagery.

With a clean nappy now on him, Sparrow did up his clothing and gave her baby son a few kisses before placing him back into his basket. The dirty nappy was left on the desk, wrapped up and ready to be get rid of and washed, but Sparrow was in no hurry. After all, she was still making up Walter's bed. That, and she knew it would annoy the pirate.

His instant protesting when she didn't get rid of it straight away proved her right.

"What are you waiting for, get rid of that thing! I don't want the smell to linger any longer,"

"I certainly hope you're referring to the nappy and not my child when you say 'that thing'," Sparrow warned. She then stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, giving Reaver her full attention for once. Logan in the mean time was sucking on his own hand and fingers.

"If it's bothering you that much why don't you dispose of it?" Sparrow suggested, even though she knew the response. Reaver laughed at the absurd idea of him even so much as going near that child's waste. Sparrow shrugged, leaning down over the basket and adjusting Logan's clothes.

"Well I can't get rid of it right now because I have to look after Logan. So you can either deal with it yourself, ignore it or-" she stopped before she could finish the sentence, startled that she had even began to say it! Startled that even for a split second she'd even considered it as an option.

A silence fell between them after that, Sparrow still shocked at what she had nearly said and Reaver also surprised by it. By her erupt halt it was clear she had very nearly suggested that he stay with the baby while she removed the dirty nappy. The pirate didn't really know how to react to the suggestion. A large part of him wanted to laugh out loud at the thought, as was his character. Him alone with a baby? It was a surreal and ridiculous notion. However a small part of him was... curious. Not of the baby, he cared little for it, but of the fact that Sparrow had been on the verge of suggesting he be alone with it, take _care_ of it. Would such a woman actually trust him with her infant? Reaver shook the thought from his mind. No, it was clear that she didn't trust him considering how quick she was to kill her sentence before she finished it.

For some reason that irked him.

The pregnant silence finally ended when Logan began fussing again, it quickly turning into crying. Sparrow instantly forgot about the awkward situation and focused purely on Logan, trying to determine why he was crying. Reaver on his part was looking irritated by the noise and the fact he was being ignored again. At seeing that there was really no need for Logan to be crying, seeing as he was clean, dry and had recently had a nap, Sparrow easily guessed what the reason was; he was hungry.

"I better feed him," Sparrow said, more to herself than Reaver.

She picked up the basket carefully, her son resting safely inside and went to leave the room. Reaver didn't move out of her way though, so she side stepped to go around him. Reaver only stepped to the side, once again getting in his way. She glared up at him and wasn't surprised to see a smirk on his face, obviously amused. Why did this man get such a kick out of annoying her?

"Reaver, move, I need to feed Logan," she said sternly.

"You need to leave the room for that?" Reaver purred, his dark eyes travelling down to her breasts. She instinctively raised a hand up to try and cover herself, pulling her shirt up even more to cover more cleavage. She couldn't believe that Reaver was implying that she feed Logan here, in his presence! She scoffed.

"Pervert," she hissed.

"Now that's such a cruel way of saying it. I prefer to call myself an admirer of beauty," Reaver said, his eyes continuing to scan over her body, making her feel all the more uncomfortable under his gaze. As well as a little flush. Reaver's next actions and comment didn't help. The man leaned in close, his face inches from her own and feeling his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"And you certainly are a beauty, Sparrow," he whispered, seductively.

Despite herself, Sparrow felt her body shake from the closeness and his cheeks heated up from the comment. For a brief moment she felt flattered. However it was only briefly. She quickly reminded herself that has flattering as it was, she didn't want nor need a man like Reaver thinking her beautiful. If she let him, Reaver would only use her for sex, like every other woman and man he'd ever bedded. He would use and abuse her body for his own selfish needs. In a way, it would be no different to what Lucien had done to her.

That thought made all pleasant sensations quickly flee and she pushed Reaver away using her free arm. Without another word Sparrow swiftly left while carrying her son, heading for her bedroom and fully intending to lock the door. Reaver allowed her to go this time, a pleased grin on his face. He'd seen her reactions, seen the blush on her face and he felt it was only a matter of time before she'd finally succumb to his seductions. Others before had resisted and all had given in to his charms. There was no way he was going to accept Sparrow would be an exception. Though he was working against a deadline...

"Three days..." he mumbled to himself, tapping his lip. A chuckle then escaped his thin lips. "This could prove to be a great challenge indeed. Oh I can't remember the last time I had something this exciting to look forward to,"

With Sparrow gone, there was nothing left to distract him and Reaver's eyes drifted back over to the dirty nappy still on the desk. When seeing it his nose was quickly reminded with its stench. He brought his hand up and pinched his nose, screwing his face up in disgust. She could have at least taken it with her! What was he to do now? The pirate looked around but then saw that the make shift bed the other hero had been preparing was done. Aw yes, there was another in the house.

"Oh Walter my boy!" Reaver called out in a sing song voice.

It was going to be an interesting three days indeed.

* * *

Author: Gaaahhhh this chapter! I had writer's block and I could NOT get past this chapter! I have soooo bitten off more than I can chew I think lol. But I'm determined to get through it, since despite the pain sometimes, it's still fun to write this. Thank, and I think a few people would kill me now if I stopped lol!

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You've all been so encouraging, and it helps me loads when my writer's block likes to kick in. Thank you all again! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Firstly, again, a HUGE thankful to all the reviews I have gotten so far :) You're all too kind and I'm glad that you're all enjoying my story. Also, thanks for some of the helps tips and pointers regarding characters and such. Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Fable 2 and/or 3 be not mine. It be LionHead's.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 7

Sparrow could hear that the town was buzzing with life, even during this late hour of the night. It was the norm though, for this type of town. This was when it was at its busiest. Sailors and lowlifes were drinking themselves half to death, probably sharing crude jokes and stories that would cause any normal person to blush upon hearing it all. Prostitutes littered the streets, crowding around entrances to brothels to further entice others to enter and enjoy themselves; not that the men needed much encouragement. Straining her hearing, Sparrow could even make out the sounds of a fight or two, surprisingly hearing the angry shrieking of women. Sounded like some prostitutes were fighting over territory it seemed.

But the fourth Hero wasn't listening out for those sorts of sounds, oh no. She was listening for the creak of floorboards, the squeak of hinges on doors and the sound of breathing from another other than her own or that of her child's. Her hand was hiding under the pillow, her grip on her Red Dragon tightening at the slightest noise she heard. Some might have called her paranoid, but considering the man sleeping down the hallway, it was justified. She would have been a fool not to sleep with a gun.

Sleep was the last thing on her mind though. Her mind was racing with thoughts and fears and her senses were heightened due to this. All due to the fact that the deviant pirate was so close, asleep a mere few meters away. But then again, how did she know he was truly asleep? Maybe he was as wide awake as she, waiting until he felt enough time had gone by to figure them asleep. Maybe then he'd try to kill them, he was low enough for that after all. Or maybe he'd try and sneak into her room and try to force some sick pleasure from her before putting a bullet in her head. He'd made it perfectly obvious by now that he found her desirable. Maybe, he was evil and selfish enough to...

Sparrow felt her stomach curdle at the thought and her grip on her gun tightened even more, threatening to go off if she wasn't careful! She tried to calm herself, convince herself that it wouldn't happen, not again, but still the fear ate at her. The fear that her body would be violated again and that this time she'd be awake to experience it in full. Reaver may have gloated that he had never had to resort to rape to get sex, but who was to say he wouldn't resort to that if he wanted someone who was as unwilling as her? Sparrow's fear continued to keep her awake and on edge.

Logan's sudden whimpers startled her and the hero even sat up and drew the gun at his direction. She quickly put the gun down when realising that all the noise was, was her son crying. She really needed to get a grip of herself... she had aimed a gun at her child's cot for goodness sake!

"Shush shush Logan. What you crying about?" she whispered as she got off the bed and approached the cot.

The baby boy continued to cry, trying to tell his mother he wanted something the only way a baby knew how. Considering the hour and the time since his last feeding Sparrow guessed that he was hungry. The fourth hero sat on the bed and shifted her night clothes to enable her to feed Logan. He swiftly quieted down and began to suckle, causing his mother to smile contently. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"Just a few days... just have to put up with this for a few days then you, Walter and I are off to a brand new home," she told him softly.

"I'll buy you all the finest things a baby could want, with plenty of toys to play with. Would you like that?" she cooed. Logan didn't really respond, far too interested in drinking his mother's milk and not knowing what she was saying anyway.

Sparrow continued to smile down at her beloved child, enjoying the bonding she felt whenever she breast fed her child.

A creak sounded throughout the manor, startling Sparrow and causing her to unintentionally jerk Logan. This of course upset the baby, he crying at the sudden movement and the discomfort it caused. Sparrow felt a bolt of guilt at scaring her baby and began to rock him gently, shushing and cooing him.

"I'm sorry Logan shhhh... its ok shhh..."

The rocking didn't seem to be doing much, he continuing to cry in his mother's arms. Sparrow frowned sadly, not liking her inability to calm her child. However she was far from giving up. The fourth hero sat up from her bed, and began slowly pacing the room, continuing to rock Logan gently in her arms. She began to hum a tune, a tune that was both beautiful and haunting to her, personally; the magical tune of the music box. Her humming and gentle singing seemed to be doing the job, Logan quieting down and settling in her arms. Logan's eyes began to droop as she continued, her soft voice luring him to sleep. It wasn't long before the baby was asleep and Sparrow carefully placed him back in his cot.

Sparrow continued to hum a little to herself, despite there being no audience now to hear her voice; as if trying to lure herself at ease. It did some help, she more content and relaxed, but still was eager for the sun to rise and for the day to hurry and arrive. Once she saw the sun, it would mean only two more days. Two more days of this manor and the man who was asleep down the hall. Or rather, the man that was supposed to be asleep.

* * *

Reaver was rather fond of his manor, for a few reasons. One, it was grand and impressive and he enjoyed the awe on people's faces whenever they witnessed its material beauty, being the vain man that he was. Secondly, when he had had it rebuilt after the fire, he had built several hidden treasures and secrets that only he was aware of, much like his secret passageway in his study. Like hidden rooms and secret spy holes. He knew where every single one was and had put a few to good use since moving back in. He'd spied on her bathing already, as well as undressing and dressing for bed. There was no way he was missing those opportunities, seeing as how she was making it so hard to see her nude form in more pleasurable situations. She was already proving to be most inconsiderate of his needs. But from all that he'd seen already, he hadn't been prepared when he found himself watching her breast feed her noisy brat.

The pirate grimaced at the sight; it wasn't anywhere near as exciting and appealing to see has he had thought it would be earlier that day. He went to step away from the wall and cover up the spy hole, however for some reason he stayed exactly where he was, body pressed up against the wall and eye still looking through the hole. Something inside of him wouldn't allow him to pull away, it wanting to witness such a personal and emotional experience between mother and child. Reaver gave in to his curiosity and continued to watch, while at the same time trying to deal with his increasing confusion and dread. Confusion over just why he wanted to see, and dread over the fact that deep down, so deep that it was near impossible to find, he knew why he was watching. Memories began to surface again, as well as the remembrance of emotions he had long ridden himself of.

Reaver tensed instantly and shook his head sharply, silently growling to himself. No, no, no! He would not allow those memories to haunt him again! He would not indulge in the memories of what he once had and then destroy himself over the fact that it was his own fault that they were nothing but memories now. His former self would have done that and torture himself over it and that's why he'd gotten rid of him. He was strong now, powerful, dangerous and above all, untouchable by worthless emotions and personal sufferings. He was Reaver!

He took a few steps back, but in his hasten state to get away from the emotional scene, he hadn't watched his footing. A few strong steps had caused the floorboards to creak under his weight and the pirate froze in place at the noise, though hand instinctively reaching for his pistol. He was no fool, he knew Sparrow would be alert to any foreign noise and would have heard that; she didn't trust him after all. Reaver was well prepared for the fight that was sure to start due to his uncharacteristic sloppiness, but it never came. Instead the sound of an infant crying could be heard from Sparrow's room.

It became clear after a moment or two that noise or no noise, Sparrow's main concern was her child and silencing his crying, not going to find and possibly injury the source of the creaking. Reaver couldn't help but give a silently sigh of relief, having not wanted to engage in violence. Despite Reaver's delight in violence and showing off his superior skill and power, he wasn't in the mood for it tonight. He wanted to recover from their earlier violent encounter before engaging in another one.

He assured himself that Sparrow was distracted enough for him to move again and walk away, however just as he was about to leave and finally give Sparrow the privacy she thought she already had, he heard her begin humming. Again he stayed where he was, this time his ears straining to listen to the sound of Sparrow's voice and listen to the tune she was humming ever so gently and softly. He couldn't deny that the tune she was humming was rather charming, or that her voice was pleasing to the ears. He also realised that the tune sounded familiar, though he couldn't figure out why.

Before long the humming drifted to a halt and Reaver found himself creeping back to his spy hole to see why it had ended. From what he could see the Fourth Hero was back in bed, either drifting off or fully asleep. With Sparrow now asleep, the darker side of his mind began to fill with evil thoughts. He could do anything right now and she would be unaware of it all until it was too late. He could even go creeping into her room and do as he pleased, to her or the infant.

Or he could leave them alone and go to bed, whichever he fancied. It took a while for Reaver to decide just what he wanted to do...

Surprisingly, Sparrow wasn't disturbed at all that night.

* * *

Apologies for the short chapter, am hoping to be able to make the next one longer. Hope you've enjoyed regardless and again, see any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fable 2 and 3 be not mine. All Lionhead's. Nuff said.

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 8

Three days was truly proving to be too long in Reaver's company. Since the first night, Reaver had become nothing but intolerable. If he wasn't outrageously flirting with her, he was trying his hardest to grind on her nerves to the point of snapping. There were a few bullet holes in the walls throughout the manor because of this. Thankfully Reaver seemed to be overly playful and hadn't reacted too violently towards her when she blemished the manor's beauty with her outbursts of anger. Not that she cared! She wasn't afraid of him when it came to a fight! She had already proved her strength and skill and they had both found that they were well matched; knowledge that was possibly the cause for Reaver to behave... well, not try to kill them. As far as Reaver was concerned, that was behaving.

However she was finding it harder and harder to take Reaver's countless attempts to annoy, tease and woo her. The pirate would find her cornered, more often than not packing for the journey ahead, and then would refuse to leave her alone until one of three things happened: Logan would need his nappy changed, Walter would step in and interrupt his attempt or Sparrow would forcefully removed him, often with a Push Force. Give him his due, Sparrow had to admit that the pirate was showing alot of patience and tolerance; something Reaver normally greatly lacked. Though it only made her more cautious around him; an out of character Reaver was possibly a more dangerous on. He had to be planning something... but what? She hated not knowing what a man like him was thinking of! Capable of even! She had found last night just as stressful as the first due to this...

But she only had this night and then that was it! She only had to get through this last night and then she, Walter and Logan would be boarding a ship for Westcliff. She sat on the bed, still fully clothed, staring at the window that showed nothing but the black night outside. Sparrow had never been so anxious for the sun to rise, even more so than the last two nights.

A knock at her bedroom door startled her, she even gasping and then quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Her attention briefly moved to her son, checking that her sudden gasp hadn't awoken him. Logan was still thankfully asleep. Sparrow walked over and warily opened the door, her booted foot planted by the door, in case a certain pirate decided to try and force his way in. However when she peeked out to see who was there, she found the hallway empty. The fourth Hero opened the door wider and looked around a little, confused and suspicious. She was certain that she had heard someone knock, or was her mind playing tricks on her? She had been running on very little sleep for the past three days, maybe it was finally catching up.

Sparrow closed the door and locked it, convincing herself that she must have been mistaken. Once the door was locked she leaned against it and looked up to her son's cot. And she nearly screamed in shock and horror when seeing Reaver standing right there, hovering over the cot with a blank expression on his face and his gun in hand.

The fourth Hero was frozen for a split second, fear gripping at her so tightly. The sadly familiar fear and dread of losing a loved one came rushing back, Rose and Bud's faces flashing before her eyes. She didn't know what she'd do if Logan were to join her sister and dog in eternal sleep, especially when he had barely begin to live. Especially when it was her maternal duty to protect him and make sure no harm came to him. That maternal instinct kicked in after that split second of fear, it so powerful it was almost frightening. Will lines shone from her skin, giving the room a eerie pale blue glow, and her Red Dragon was drawn and aimed for Reaver. The pirate raised his gaze to look around the room, taking in the glow of the room with an unimpressed look on his face before turning his gaze to the very anxious and very dangerous mother on the other side of the room.

"Get away from my baby," Sparrow demanded, in a low voice that would have caused a normal man to shiver with fear.

But Reaver wasn't a normal man and if anything the pure and raw emotion oozing out of her only caused him to shiver with delight and excitement. Yes, this was what he had been aiming for during the three days they had been under the same roof. He had tried achieving this same experience with simple teasing and flirting but those attempts had proved pointless. He hadn't been able to recreate the same powerful emotions or strength he had seen back when they had their first fight. It had taken him a while to realise why, to realise what had been different. But now, now that he was running out of time and decided to do something drastic to get a rise out of her, he realised what it had been: little baby Logan. It was so simple, Reaver was actually a little annoyed with himself for not having thought of it before. Though he suppose he didn't think of it straight away since he didn't understand nor care about the so called special bond between new mother and baby. Though Reaver still couldn't understand just why this mother was bonding with this baby; a baby born of hatred, pain and rape.

"Why do you care so much for something you hated only months ago?" Reaver asked, his tone a strange mix of curiosity and annoyance. He took a few steps closer to Sparrow, well aware of the gun aimed for his head but taking his chances none the less. He watched Sparrow carefully, trying to judge if and when she'd pull the trigger. Despite her earlier intent, she was still reluctant to pull the trigger. For one, he was still in line with the cot and there was no way she was going to risk missing and hitting her son. And for the other... she didn't want to think about the second reason why she didn't want to pull the trigger.

"Because he's my baby, I love him," she answered simply. There was really nothing else to say as far as she was concerned. The fact that Logan was her child should have been explanation enough.

"It's also _Lucien's_ and it was something that was forced on you, if I'm not mistaken," judging by the look on her face when he mentioned it, he wasn't mistaken. "So why love and protect something that caused you so much pain?" Reaver asked, taking a few extra steps closer to Sparrow. He then smirked sinisterly.

"You are aware that it's only going to cause you more pain," he told her. Sparrow jerked at that, more alert and her grip tightening on her gun, more cautious over Reaver's next move.

"That's ridiculous," she replied.

"Really? So, if I were to aim and fire..." he turned a little so he could aim his Dragonstomper at the cot the baby was innocently sleeping in.

Before anyone could blink Sparrow was right next to him, the barrel of her gun pressed up under his chin, causing him to tilt his head back a little. The glare she gave him was pure scorching anger and hatred and the Will lines on her body glowed and pulsed with energy. They were so bright they could be seen underneath her clothes, especially those underneath her white blouse. Reaver's dark eyes couldn't help but stare a little, despite the situation. When Sparrow realised where his gaze was she pushed the gun a little harder into his chin, as if reminding him where her pistol was. Reaver grunted at the discomfort but then snickered darkly.

"My point exactly," he purred.

"What are you talking about?" Sparrow demanded.

"The very thought of me ending your noisy brat's life is painful enough. Why, imagine what it would be like if something did happen to it. Oh, and let's not forget that little brats have a tendency to get into sticky situations. And from what I hear it only gets worse as they get older,"

"Nothing like that is going to happen to him, I'll protect him," Sparrow argued. She horridly understood where Reaver was coming from, she well aware of the pain a loved one could cause when they were taken away from you. But after losing Rose and Bud so forcefully and harshly, she was determined to never let anything happen to Logan. He was her gift in the dark; there was no way she was going to lose him. She didn't think she could honestly bare to lose him.

"And this is where I make my next point," Reaver said, turning his body slightly so despite having his gun aimed at the sleeping infant, most of his attention was to the fourth Hero. Sparrow wished she could have felt more at ease now that he wasn't focused on her child, but having the man's attention was less than desirable. That and his gun was still drawn and aimed.

"Since you're so intent of protecting your precious baby, I'm guessing you'll do anything to do that? Hmm?" Reaver laughed a little to himself, he somehow able to make even that simple act look and sound sinister. He smirked darkly at her.

"That makes you easy to manipulate..." Sparrow glared dangerously back.

"You're wrong," she told him.

"I don't think I am, my sweet," he purred and then startled the woman by suddenly closing the gap between them, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and to top it off, placing his hand on her behind.

The act had frozen Sparrow for a moment, her body tensing at the closeness and the obvious intent of the action, but she then quickly remembered that she had a gun pressed up against Reaver's chin and jerked it to remind him. Reaver then ran his hand up her spin to the back of her head and forced her to turn to look at his still drawn gun and where it was pointing. Again she froze, it becoming very clear where this was going.

"You wouldn't," she whispered.

"You know I would," he whispered back, in a tone that was dangerous but seductive at the same time. A tone that only Reaver could manage to achieve.

"I'll kill you," Sparrow urged. Reaver just laughed a little, his free hand once again travelling over her back, this time back to her behind. He was delighted when feeling her shiver against him.

"But would you kill me before I kill your brat? Would you really risk that?"

Sparrow hated to admit it but the pirate was right. With his gun aimed at the infant, there was no way to guarantee that Logan wouldn't get hurt or killed if she tried to shoot Reaver first. The gun could very well go off in his hand, his body's reaction to death causing his finger to pull the trigger. She couldn't shoot him and she certainly couldn't use magic, not having the time needed. The second she began to power up a spell he would shoot. Over all, if she wanted to stop Reaver from harming her baby, she had to do as she was told.

Reaver had been right, she had been easy to manipulate. It disgusted her to no end to admit it.

"... Just don't hurt my baby," Sparrow mumbled and turned her gaze down. She didn't want to see the despicable triumph on his handsome face.

And the triumph look was indeed on his face. He couldn't believe how easy it had become to make her surrender once using the baby as leverage. He made a mental note to use this trick more often if he found himself trying to bed a reluctant mother again. However any thought of other possible women or men fled his mind for the mean time, his focus on the powerful and noble fourth Hero. How he was going to enjoy her...

Sparrow frowned and her eyebrows drew in close as she fought every urge to either escape Reaver's embrace or to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes as she felt his free hand wonder all over her body, causing her to feel repulsed with herself and him. She just couldn't believe that she had put herself in this situation, after everything she had vowed to herself. Yet here she was, about to be used and abused once again, only this time awake. Sparrow felt that hand travel up her body, past her breasts, which caused her to shiver with disgust and then felt it on her hand. Her blue eyes flew open when she felt him taking the gun away from her and she fought his grip.

"Now, now, now," Reaver warned. "All this struggling could make my finger twitch. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The warning was enough for her to stop struggling but wasn't enough for her to lose her grip on her gun. He smirked to himself, amused that even now she was being disobedient, or as much as she could afford to be, given the circumstance. She really was a strong willed thing, if and when she had something to fight for. He tugged a little harder until finally she allowed him to take the gun away from her. He threw it to the side of the bed, out of her reach, and then returned his hand back to her body. Reaver felt her shiver and shake under his touch, much to his satisfaction. However when looking up at her expression it was less than satisfaction. If anything, it was insulting.

Instead of the look of delight and pleasure that was always present on the faces of his lovers, Sparrow's was one of disgust and fear, her eyes closed shut, as if trying to shut out what was happening to her. Reaver frowned, having not wanted nor expected this. He had fully expected her to give in and enjoy herself once he began. However as his hand groped and caressed he gained no signs of pleasure from her. If anything she withdrew from his touch. Her reactions were beginning to frustrate him.

His frustration was beginning to show through his touches and actions, he becoming rougher. Sparrow tried to accept it all as best she could, telling herself that it was for her baby's sake and once he was done Reaver would leave them alone and she could just put this all behind her, however when the pirate forcefully freed her from her blouse she began to panic despite herself. Memories of how she'd felt when she awoke and found herself naked and assaulted came to her, stronger than ever and her fear and dread only intensified due to knowing she'd be awake and aware of this assault. She couldn't cope with this, physically or mentally.

"No don't!" Sparrow pleaded, covering herself with her hands. Reaver groaned in annoyance, grabbing hold of her wrist and trying to pry her hands away from her chest. This proved very difficult with only one hand.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? You're making this a lot less entertaining than it should be," Reaver complained. He near out growled when Sparrow managed to shove his hand away, succeeding in covering herself even more.

"Why won't you just accept this?" he yelled in frustration. He truly couldn't understand why Sparrow was putting up this much of a fight; none of his lovers had ever been this difficult. They had all given in, taken in by his charm or sexual skills. For most all he had to do was get his hands on them and they were putty, they suddenly begging him never to stop touching them. He hadn't been at all prepared for Sparrow's behaviour, or what she said next.

"Because I don't want to be raped again!" Sparrow screamed back, in a mixture of panic, dread and anger.

Suddenly there was nothing but silence and stillness, their struggling suddenly coming to a halt. Sparrow dared to look up at the pirate who had been assaulting her, wondering just what was going through his mind after her outburst. For the briefest of moments she could have sworn she saw shock, horror and hurt in his dark eyes; they almost looked human. Then as soon as she saw it, it went again, replaced with the blank and uncaring expression she was used to seeing when Reaver didn't get his way. Then the anger came and he turned the gun on her.

As soon as the gun was turned away from her son Sparrow's body moved instinctively. She grabbed hold on his wrist, stopping him from aiming the gun directly at her head and summoned a sudden burst of magic. She used Force Push to throw him against the wall, knocking over an oil lamp from the night side table that smashed on the floor. Reaver was stunned for a few seconds from the force, but it was enough for Sparrow to grab her own gun and once again place it under his chin. Her other hand grabbed his wrist and began to slam it against the wall over and over, trying to make him let go of the Dragonstomper. She grunted with each slam, trying to use as much strength as possible while at the same time keep him pinned against the wall despite his struggles. Reaver grunted in pain with each slam, fighting hard to keep his grip on his pistol. However after the fifth attempt the gun finally fell from his hand, it landing with a loud and daunting thud. Reaver was now completely unarmed and left at another's mercy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd experienced something like this; if anything, this was the first time. The barrel was then pressed, rather hard, under his chin, causing him much discomfort and a completely new feeling; dread. He was unarmed and at Sparrow's mercy... the seriousness of the situation came crashing down on him.

If Sparrow so wished it... she could kill him here and now.

Reaver wasn't the only one that was painfully aware of that certain fact; the fourth Hero was having a massive inner struggle with herself over Reaver's fate. She should kill him, was what she was telling herself. Any sane person wouldn't have even hesitated had they been given the chance. Reaver was a pirate after all, a disease on the world that needed to be gotten rid of. If she allowed him to live, he'd just continue to thieve, beat, kill and destroy. If anything, he was just as bad as Lucien! Reaver had even attempted to rape her, just like Lucien had! Sparrow's finger tightened on the trigger, her last thought having sealed Reaver's fate it seemed. But then a small voice in the back of her mind told her to stop. It then said:

"Reaver had stopped,"

That's right... he had stopped. The second she said she didn't want to be raped he had stopped as if he had been slapped in the fact. And the look on his face afterwards... it had only been for a second, but it had still been there. She had seen hints of the last traces of his humanity, and she had seen that her outburst had hurt him. She had almost felt guilty. Almost... until he had pulled his gun on her. But then a gun was more welcomed than an unwanted wondering hand.

The little voice, that Sparrow decided was her insanity talking to her, was telling her that deep down she didn't want to pull the trigger. She didn't want a life without Reaver. Yes he was a murderous narcissistic pirate, but he was almost HER murderous narcissistic pirate. He was her equal, her comrade, her fellow Hero. With Hammer and Garth gone, Reaver was the only other person who understood the pure power that came with being a Hero. And he was the only link she had left to the past, before Lucien killed her Bud and raped her dying body. As blood thirsty and dangerous as it had been; it had still been a simpler and almost happier time.

There was also that kiss that they had shared, and despite her body's past hurt, she had actually enjoyed... but why? This current situation obviously proved that she was repulsed by Reaver's advances, so why did her lips tingle whenever she remembered their kiss, and wish to experience again? Just why...?

Logan's cries filled her ears, the noise snapping her out of her inner thoughts. She realised suddenly just how close they were, the gap having shrunk between them at some point while she had been deep in thought. So close that she could actually feel Reaver's breath against her lips and smell the wine he had had earlier in the night. The tingling feeling came and she felt urges that made her, despite all that had happened, want to close the gap; made her want to see if she could taste the wine that she could smell.

This frightening urge, combined with Logan's continuous crying, made Sparrow suddenly pull away from the pirate, though she still had her gun drawn on him. Despite being free Reaver stayed where he was against the wall for now, his dark eyes glaring at the retreating woman, a frown on his flushed face. Sparrow crept back until she reached the cot.

"I don't want to see you again until that sun comes up. I want you to leave the gun behind and just get out," she commanded, though wondered if Reaver would actually obey.

Reaver didn't move, he merely continued to glare at her for what seemed like ages. But then, much to her surprise, the pirate pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the door as ordered. Sparrow kept her gun aimed, even when his back was to her while he unlocked it to leave. He turned to face her once more, the scowl still on his handsome face. He then left, slamming the door behind himself.

As soon as the door was close Sparrow ran over and locked it. She knew that it was a little pointless, seeing as Reaver had gotten in some other way, obviously by some secret door or passage she wasn't aware of, but locking it still made her feel a little better. The fourth Hero then ran back over to her crying infant, picking him up and cradling him in her arms protectively. Logan was crying loudly with his face red and screwed up, a heart breaking sight for anyone including his mother. With all that had happened and seeing her son in such distress Sparrow sat down on her bed and began to let out sobs as she rocked her son.

"Shhh it's ok Logan. It's ok," she gasped in between sobs.

However her words or actions were unable to calm Logan in her current state and so child and mother cried to each other long into the night, with a pirate leaning against the other side of the door there to hear it all.

* * *

Oh my god so happy this is done! This chapter gave me such a hard time! But now that this is done, the next few should be much easier for me. Woot! On to Westcliff! Again, comments are always welcome :3 If you like, comment, comments are food for plot bunnies. Don't let the bunnies die! D: lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Big thank you to those that have commented throughout the story so far! So sorry that this is so late :( This turned into a problem chapter for me and it's got NOTHING to do with the fact I got distracted by Dragon Age 2 and World of Warcraft. No. Not at all... Ok, a little LOL

**Disclaimer:** Fable 2 and 3 belong to Lionhead studios.

* * *

**From Hero to Queen**

**Chapter 9**

Today was the day; Sparrow could barely believe it. She had waited and waited seemingly all night for that sun to come up and when it did Sparrow had barely been able to believe that the day had finally come. She was leaving for Westcliff. She was really going to be leaving with her child and Walter! She could start a new life in Bowerstone and work towards building a future for her and her son.

So why did she feel so anxious and nervous about leaving?

It was a question she had been asking herself as she and Walter went about the manor, collecting the last of their belongings and placing them outside to be picked up and placed on the wagon. A few of the pirates in Bloodstone had surprisingly volunteered to help move their things to the ship, either because they held much respect for Sparrow or they thought they might be some gold earned from the act. Sparrow was just grateful for the help. It was more than what she and Walter were receiving from the pirate King himself.

"Be careful not to trample mud in boys," Reaver said to the men who were at that moment in time carrying a rather heavy trunk out of the building. In fact the pirate cheerfully threatened to kill them if they did end up ruining his precious carpets with their dirty shoes and feet.

Walter gave the man a dirty look, not liking how he was treating them, even if they were just low life pirates themselves. Reaver had done nothing to help; in fact for the most part he had been hanging about in his study, sipping wine and merely watching everyone else run about around him. Only now he was emerging out, watching as the last of their belongings were being carried out. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the doorframe of his study, acting as if saddened by their leaving. Badly acting.

"Oh how shall I recover from your departure from my humble home? Especially you dear Walter. How will I cope without your deafening snoring to lure me to sleep?" Reaver said sarcastically, the sentence ending with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Walter groaned to signal his own irritation.

"Quit your whining man. My snoring is not that bad," he argued while picking up his backpack. Reaver gave an amused huff. Obviously the pirate disagreed.

"I beg to differ," he purred darkly. "Your snoring is loud enough to keep the whole of Bloodstone awake,"

"Balls it is!" Walter countered.

Reaver's reply was merely an amused smirk, he obviously enjoying teasing Walter and getting a reaction out of him. However he quickly grew bored of Walter when Sparrow walked into view, the woman now carrying her own backpack and her child.

Sparrow cooed at her little Logan, the baby as happy as could be. She had fed him recently and wrapped him up nice and warm for the voyage. She just hoped that the weather would be kind to them and they'd have a very uneventful journey. Not just for her and Logan's sake, but also for Walter; she remembered that he had mentioned not liking ships. She hoped he didn't get too sea sick.

The fourth Hero noticed the pirate King watching her intensely, his dark eyes lidded and unreadable, as was the rest of his expression and body language. Honestly the look terrified her. A smirk she could handle, a smirk she had learnt to read, as well as his more playful and sinister smiles and grins. But this serious look, this intense stare, it was unfamiliar and caused her much distress. More so due to the fact it "affected" her so much. In ways that it really shouldn't; ways that she WISHED it didn't. She was a little started when Walter walked over, disrupting her view of Reaver and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Everything's on the wagon. All that's left is for it to be pulled to the port," Walter told her. The men that had helped were now waiting outside for the two to leave; one could be heard whistling a tune.

"Ah, good..." Sparrow said, though she didn't sound as enthusiastic as she should have. Walter noticed.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very happy?" he asked.

Sparrow didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say after all. She didn't KNOW what was wrong. For some reason she found herself tilting her head a little and looking over Walter's shoulder to see Reaver. The pirate King was still leaning against the doorframe, goblet of wine in hand and still watching her intensely. Sparrow felt her anxiety grow and her heart pound.

No, he couldn't possibly be the reason.

"It's nothing," she ensured him, forcing a smile for Walter's benefit.

The guard didn't seem entirely convinced but he dropped the topic anyway, he obviously eager to just up and go. He had had enough of Reaver himself and he was keen to start a new in Bowerstone. Though there was the downside to this; his ex-wife was in Bowerstone. If he was lucky, the witch might have gotten on her broom stick and buggered off! One could only hope.

"Right, off to Westcliff then!" Walter boomed, big grin on his face as he walked towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Reaver chirped in after that, causing the large man to shake in annoyance and Sparrow to frown deeply. Reaver smirked devilishly.

"I haven't exactly paid you yet. Or are you just that eager to leave my company that you'll leave without it?" he teased. He shrugged afterwards and took a sip of his wine, seeming to not care. "Fine by me, if that be the case,"

Walter groaned and rubbed his forehead, annoyed that honestly, yes, he had forgotten about retrieving the gold in his haste to leave. Sparrow hadn't however, which explained why she hadn't moved even when Walter was headed to leave. That and she was starting to realise that she was actually quite reluctant to...

"I haven't forgotten Reaver," she declared. "Just hand it over and we'll be on our way," her tone was strong and demanding, showing no sign of the nerves or the uncertainty she was really feeling. Reaver laughed a little and shook his head, his bed ridden hair lazily moving along with the movement. Surprisingly the man had yet to style his hair, and had allowed them to see him in his unmade state. Sparrow tried to pretend that she hadn't noticed, nor liked it.

"That's hardly a way to ask someone for their hard earned gold," Reaver told her as he pushed himself away from the doorframe. She glared as his retreating form as he entered his study. "Come and ask for it properly if you really want it," he teased.

With all that had happened between them in the past couple of days, she had half a mind to just leave and find a way to pay for the ship journey another way. She would have done, if she only had herself to worry about. Probably would have done if it were only herself and Walter. But the reason she didn't was cuddled close to her chest, gurgling innocently and wiggling about, wanting attention. She needed that gold for Logan; she was determined to give him a good life.

Even if it meant mentally and emotionally putting herself through hell; which is what being around Reaver was starting to do to her.

The fourth Hero handed Logan over to Walter, telling the guard to make his way to port without her and begin loading their things onto the ship. He was of course very reluctant to leave her alone with Reaver but Sparrow ensured that she'd be ok. Walter still wasn't convinced.

"Please Hero; don't put yourself in such a situation. You don't need to be alone with him," he said, the worried and protectively look on his face nearly breaking Sparrow's heart, if it wasn't for Logan's little hand reaching up and tugging on his beard a little. Sparrow giggled a little before letting his words sink in.

"You're right... I don't need to be alone with him," Sparrow confessed quietly to herself, realising something very wrong and dangerous. It's not that she needed to... she wanted... She shook her head, trying to ignore this realisation. "But it's just easier and quicker. Don't worry Walter, I'll be fine," she lied. She honestly didn't know if she'd be fine. She could very well end up leaving this manor more of a mess than when she first came here nearly a year ago.

Walter eyed her worriedly before nodding and finally agreeing to do as she asked. He took Logan with him as he headed for the port, a few of the men that had helped now pulling the wagon full of their things. Sparrow let out a sigh when he left and then began to bit her lip nervously. She was now alone, with Reaver. What was she thinking? She came to the conclusion that she wasn't thinking at all.

She entered the study Reaver had retreated into, the man leaning against the fireplace and making patterns lazily against the surface while waiting for her. He gave a particularly disturbing smirk as he watched her, like a predator waiting to pounce on its pray. With what he had attempted to do last night still fresh in her mind; Sparrow was ready for anything he might try. Her entire body was tense and alert, she ready to attack or defend herself if need be. She was so tense that she flinched when Reaver walked past her, over to where he had left his bottle of wine. He chuckled at her reaction as he poured her a glass.

"A little tense my dear?" he purred and offered the glass to her. "You need to relax a little," he teased. "It's only a simple transaction,"

"Nothing with you is ever simple Reaver," Sparrow countered, eyeing the glass suspiciously. Should she accept? What if he'd poisoned it or something? The pirate only smirked at her, bringing the glass to his own lips and taking a sip while keeping eye contact. Sparrow frowned and blushed at the action, for some reason he able to make something as simple as sipping from a glass seem exotic. She hesitantly accepted the glass once it was offered again, Reaver tasting it proof enough to her that it wasn't poisoned.

"I'm touched that you know me so well," his voice remained in that deep tone, his words sounding like an alluring purr to her ears. It made her face heat up to an uncomfortable temperature and caused her heart's pace to quicken. She tried her hardest to ignore these reactions and to get this over and done with. The longer she stayed here the more at risk she was of accepting what she knew deep down was already happening.

"Not through choice. Now can I please have the money?" Sparrow said back, a little more forcefully and coldly than really needed. But she needed to act cold; she needed to get her defences up. Reaver had gotten too close already; she couldn't risk letting him get even closer.

"What's the hurry?" he questioned, his dark gaze growing even darker as he watched her. He watched her every move carefully, studying every movement she made, even when she gulped when she drank her wine. The obvious and intense gawking made her shake, in frustration, fear and another feeling she was refusing to accept. Sparrow glared back at him.

"Don't," she warned, her will lines already beginning to faintly glow under her clothes. Reaver pretended to play coy with his reply, but he still approached her. Like a graceful cat stalking a mouse.

"Don't what dearest?" he purred.

"You know what. Just don't!" she demanded, though her demand fell on deaf ears since he continued to eye her almost hungrily.

Without realising it, the fourth Hero had backed up until she found herself across the other side of the room, now trapped between a grand polished oak desk and the pirate King who had backed her into it in the first place. Sparrow went to move but Reaver's arms trapped her, they resting on the desk either side of her. She leaned back as far as she could, but Reaver merely leaned in. Positioned where they were, their bodies were inches from touching and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickle across her lips. That tingling sensation returned to them at the feeling of his breath on them and she shivered.

"Don't," she said again, only this time the warning was whispered and sounded more like a plea than a demand.

"You say don't but I don't think you really mean that," Reaver confessed, leaning his head forward to bring it even closer to hers, his nose just barely touching her own.

"If you did, you would have forced me away by now with your fancy magic,"

Sparrow's blue eyes widened and her cheeks grew even warmer, if that were at all possible. It pained her to admit it, but he was right. She could have very well pushed him away by now by using magic or even just brute force; she was stronger than him after all. She'd done so in the past, so why not now? Why'd she allow him to pin her up against the desk? As if Reaver's words had reminded her that she SHOULD use her magic, her will lines lit up brightly on her body, glowing through her clothes and she readied herself to use a spell to get him off. But just before she could she was shocked into stillness by Reaver suddenly crushing his lips against hers.

He was kissing her; he was kissing her once again just like when they had first struggled. She couldn't deny the pleasure filled waves that washed over her as her lips were assaulted by Reaver's own. He was kissing her and she... liked it. She liked it a lot. She liked the feel of his lips that were surprisingly soft for someone who sailed the harsh seas. She liked his taste which was mostly of the wine he had been drinking, but there was a hint of something else that she couldn't quite name and she could only assume that it was his own unique taste. She liked the smell of him, which was a mix of his own musk and the smell of gunpowder. She really liked everything about this kiss.

And then she felt hands on her and her mind began to object again.

Her head filled with memories of Hero Hill, of her state and the emotions she had felt when realising what had been done to her. The violation, the disgust, it all came rushing back as Reaver's hands began to wonder over her body, touching places that Lucien must have touched while he was using and abusing her body. The shivers of pleasure turned into shivers of fear and revulsion and her pleasant whimpers turned desperate and frightened. If Reaver noticed the suddenly change, he didn't act on it. Either that, or Sparrow didn't give him a chance to.

A burst of magic forced him away from her, making him stumble back and almost lose balance; very much like the first time he'd kissed her. The pirate King growled loudly in frustration while Sparrow was trying her hardest to calm her racing heart and ignore the shivers that ran over her body. She wasn't succeeding very well.

"This is getting very tiresome," Reaver said and a slight warning could be heard in his tone. "Why must you push me away just when I'm getting a taste of you..." he purred. The sentence caused her a mix of delight and distress, the mixture only confusing and tormenting her even more.

"And why must you continue to pursue me?" the fourth Hero shook her head. "I am not interested Reaver!" she said sternly, or as sternly as she could, considering how troubled she felt right now. How she wished he'd just leave her alone! And yet, even as she wished that, a small part of her hoped he never would.

Reaver gave a derogatory chuckle after hearing her persist that she wasn't interested. Sparrow frowned at his response. The pirate King wandered over the table where his wine rested and poured himself another glass. He took a large gulp.

"Whatever you say my sweet little Sparrow," he purred, his back to the other.

Despite the small amount of endearment she felt at hearing him call her that, she felt mostly anger and irritation at his lack of belief in her words. She meant what she said and yet Reaver was not taking her seriously; it was infuriating! Before she could make anymore objections however he turned back around, with a rather large money bag in hand. It was thrown in her direction and she caught it instinctively. From the feel, sound and wait of it, it was the coin that Reaver had promised.

"It's all there, I assure you," Reaver said before taking a sip of his wine. "Though you're welcome to stay here and count if you don't trust me,"

Honestly, she should. Reaver's word wasn't really worth much after all. There was every chance that the bag was full of fake coin or was missing an amount or... anything really. However that would mean staying longer in Reaver's company. Which a part of her wanted...

No! That settled it! She had to leave!

"There's no need for that," Sparrow said. "If it's not all here, I'll simply come back and beat the rest of the money out of you," she promised with a glare. Reaver merely smirked deliciously, looking intrigued and amused.

"Oh, feisty! If I had known you'd do that, I wouldn't have kept my word," Reaver teased. Sparrow rolled her eyes at his response to her threat. Even now he wasn't taking her seriously. Oh well, it didn't matter now. She didn't have to put up with him any longer.

Without saying another word she made her way to the doorway, the bag of gold clung tightly to her chest, as if scared that something or someone would take it away from her. When reaching the doorway Reaver spoke up.

"Tatty-bye love. Look after your little bundle of joy," he said, saying the last part of his sentence in a sarcastic and almost disgusted tone. Clearly babies were still not his thing.

Reaver actually said a good bye, which was surprising. Sparrow turned a little to look over her shoulder at him. The Hero of Skill had his back to her, one hand still holding his glass of wine while the other rested on the table top. She pondered about saying something in return, like thank you or her own good bye. But then thought against it. Despite the gold, she still had very little to thank him for. He had caused her nothing but grief for the three days they'd slept under the same roof. And for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say good bye.

So she just left.

* * *

"How you doing Walter?" Sparrow asked sheepishly.

Walter gave a pained grumble in return, not lifting his head from over the railing of the ship. They had set sail hours ago and Walter's sea sickness had truly set in. Sparrow gave a sad smile as she watched him, feeling guilty for having to put him through this. True it was his choice to come to Bloodstone in the first place, and to accompany her on the ship, but she still felt guilty. She wished there was something she could do for him. However there wasn't. Not even health potions had been able to settle Walter's stomach. It seemed the guard would just have to grin and bare it.

Walter pulled his head up from over the railing and looked up at the fourth Hero. Sparrow winced at the sight of him; he was very green! Just looking had him made her feel a little queasy herself. Walter gulped and whined to himself.

"How much longer till we reach Westcliff?" he asked, hoping that it wouldn't be that long.

"Not for another day Walter, sorry," Sparrow apologised, feeling even more guilty as Walter groaned in agony and leaned his head back over the railing. She walked over, holding Logan in one arm so she could rub his back comfortingly with her free hand.

"I'm sorry Walter. Why don't you try and lie down and sleep most of the journey away?" she suggested.

"That might be a good idea," he moaned and managed to drag himself away from the railing.

Sparrow followed him to the cabin they were sharing during their short voyage. Inside were two beds and Walter wasted no time to collapse on one of them, groaning and clutching his stomach. Sparrow just smiled and shook her head, going over to the small wooden cot they had manage to arrange for the room so Logan had somewhere to sleep. Logan gurgled cutely, obviously not at all bothered by their travelling like Walter was. Right now the guard really envied the baby.

"Bloody kid. Does anything bother him?" he mumbled between his waves of nausea.

"Apart from a wet bum and an empty tummy? Nope, I don't think so," Sparrow giggled as she waved her fingers in front of Logan's face, the baby smiling and reaching up to grab at her fingers. Walter groaned again and rolled onto his other side.

Sparrow couldn't help but giggle once again, feeling bad still but slowly getting used to the fact that Walter simply got sea sick. She focused more on Logan, tucking him into his cot and watching as he began to close his eyes and drift to sleep, his small mouth opening wide in a silent yawn. The fourth Hero gave his chubby cheek a gentle stroke before leaving him to sleep.

With her little one sleeping and Walter trying his best to drift off himself; Sparrow had some time to herself. The fourth Hero honestly didn't know what to do with the quiet time, having gotten used to spending most of her time taking care of Logan or enjoying Walter's company. Or putting up with Reaver. Sparrow frowned to herself when thinking about him. Still he was on her mind, despite being on a ship miles away from Bloodstone! It was infuriating.

Though thinking about the pirate had reminded her that she hadn't yet counted the gold. She had been in a hurry before; she had just wanted to get everything and herself onto the ship and leave. The bag had hung on her belt all this time, she slowly forgetting about the weight at her side as time went on and she began to grow concerned over Walter as his sea sickness set in. But now the weight was back, she very aware of it. So, Sparrow decided now was the time to count. She hoped beyond hope that Reaver had given her the agreed amount; she didn't want to have to keep her word and come after him to get the rest that he owed.

She sat down at the table that was sat at the corner of their room and pulled the bag from her belt onto the table. She began to undo the tight knot, frowning as it proved to be a bit fiddly. But after a minute or two of struggle, she managed to undo the money bag. Sparrow was a little startled and surprised by what she saw when she spread it open.

Staring back at her was the silver rattle she had discarded ages ago. Why had Reaver put this in here? She had very nearly forgotten all about the rattle! But seeing it in the money bag brought back the anger and horror she had felt when realising that whoever had placed it in her room had done so during the night, while she and Logan had been asleep. Someone had actually snuck in! Just like Reaver had done last nig-

Holy Avo no... No!

Sparrow's blue eyes went wide as realisation hit her hard. She couldn't believe it but at the same time knew that what she'd just realised was the truth. There was only one man that could have snuck into that manor without anyone noticing. Only one man that was that quiet and agile. Only one man that knew any and all other secret passages that manor held. It's former owner. Or rather, now, it's current owner; Reaver.

The fourth Hero just sat there, staring at the rattle with wide shocked eyes. This rattle was from Reaver. He'd actually given her a gift. No, he'd actually given her son a gift. Sparrow's hand rose to cover her mouth as it slowly sunk it, emotions whelming in her at the knowledge that Reaver had done such a thing. Narcissistic, monstrous, evil Reaver had actually bought her son a beautiful rattle. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry over this thing; this being further proof that Reaver had some sort of humanity left in him. So she ended up doing both.

Even miles away Reaver was able to cause her such confusion and distress. Sparrow was starting to question if she'd ever be truly free from him. Or, in fact, if she even wanted that.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you to all those that comment so far! Here's an early chapter for you all :) Going to try and cut down on the long waits between chapters lol.

Disclaimer: Fable 2 and 3 (c) Lionhead Studios

From Hero to Queen

Chapter 10

The journey felt even longer than Sparrow remembered it to be. She was convinced that it didn't normally take so long. In fact, in her frustrated state, she was almost certain that she could have reached Bowerstone quicker than this horse and carriage was taking. She had often travelled to and from Bloodstone and Bowerstone, back when she was trying to recruit Reaver. Sparrow frowned and cradled her fussing child as her thoughts returned back to Reaver once again, despite her best efforts to forget the man. She shook her head and returned her attention to her son, who was being uncharacteristically difficult to please. Logan was wiggling about, letting out cries and whimpers that not even the sounds of the carriage's wheels travelling on the harsh roads could drown them out. Overall he wasn't happy and Sparrow was unable to settle him.

"Something's got the lad upset," Walter commented, observing the mother's failed attempts to shush him. Sparrow sighed tiredly, though there was a hint of frustration in the action. Walter then made a comment based on another observation.

"Maybe he can tell something's got his mother upset,"

Sparrow shot her gaze over to Walter, planning for it to be a glare but she didn't have the energy; due to Logan's fussing behaviour. So instead she let out another sigh, and allowed herself to confide in the man.

"I found out who gave me that rattle," Sparrow told him, expecting Walter to instantly know what she was talking about. But the confused look on his face made it clear he had no idea. This frustrated Sparrow, seeing as the rattle and its affect on her was very important to her. It made her feel as if Walter hadn't been paying attention.

"The rattle, you know... the pretty one that I thought was from you," she explained with a frown on her face. Walter gave a noise of realisation to himself.

"Oh that rattle. Aye, I remember now," he confirmed. "So, who was it from? Some grateful nobleman you saved once or something?"

Sparrow shook her head and paused before answering him.

"Reaver bought it for me," she finally told him. Walter stared at her dumbfounded. Even Logan seemed to have quieted down for a short while. A full minute went past of utter silence before-

"Balls,"

"I'm serious Walter, Reaver bought me that rattle," Sparrow insisted, rocking Logan more as the baby went back to whining.

"That cruel selfish bastard got you a gift? I can't believe it," Walter said in disbelief, shaking his head and even looking a bit disgusted by this news. A man like Reaver giving a gift could only mean that he was after something. So what was the pirate after? Considering the beautiful and powerful woman sitting before him, it didn't take much imagination to guess what Reaver wanted. Walter's protectiveness only intensified at this disturbing thought.

"Yes, that cruel selfish bastard actually got me and Logan a gift. I can barely believe it myself but... he did," Sparrow replied, sounding a big astonished herself.

"So... what does this mean?"

"What?"

"What does this mean? Does it change things, knowing he was the one that bought you the rattle?"

That was a good question. Did it change things, knowing that? Did it actually matter? Yes the rattle could be seen as some sort of proof that Reaver was still human, but overall he was still the heartless and egotistical bastard that she'd come to know and loath. And besides, even if it did change things, he was in Bloodstone, where he belonged, and Sparrow had very little intention of going back, not when she had Logan to look after and provide for.

"No," she reluctantly confessed, turning her gaze to stare out the window of the carriage. "It doesn't change anything,"

* * *

Sparrow could not remember a time when she had felt more relieved to arrive at Bowerstone. Even back when she'd first begun her journey to find the Three Heroes, she hadn't been this relieved. The tired Fourth Hero carefully stepped out of the carriage, Walter already out and offering his help. Sparrow's relief faltered when sensing something distressingly amiss with the once welcoming town. The square was almost bare compared to the busy market she remembered. There were a lot more guards on patrol, though some looked too young or too old to really be proper guardsmen. The streets were unkempt and horrid odours could be smelt coming from the alleys. A few of the shops even looked abandoned and the familiar Cow and Corset was closed.

Just... what had happened to Bowerstone?

"Walter... was this what you where talking about?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid things seemed to have gotten a lot worse since I left," he confessed, looking saddened by this sudden transformation. He had sensed and felt that Bowerstone was in trouble when he had left to find the Hero, but seeing the town's troubles actually manifest was something else. Just how could a town change so much?

For a brief moment, Sparrow actually considered getting back on the carriage and travel to another place to settle and raise her son. In the state that this town was in this place seemed no better than Bloodstone; it was no place for a little boy to grow up in. But something was nagging at her, telling her to stay. It telling her that she _belonged_ here and had to right the wrongs that had happened here. It seemed the Hero inside of her could not be quieted, even by her material instincts.

"H-Hero?"

The two had been so shocked by the town's saddened state that they hadn't realised that their presence had been noticed by the few townsfolk wondering the streets and by the guardsmen. Slowly but surely a small group formed, circling the Hero and her companion.

"It really is you!"

"The Hero's returned!"

"Are you here to save the town?"

"What's taken you so long?"

"Hey, look at the baby, she's a mother now!"

"You think that gentleman is the father? He looks familiar..."

"Becks!"

At hearing his name called out from the crowds, Walter perked and looked into the direction his name was called from. A young and lean man with a growing moustache pushed his way through the group that had formed, looking beyond pleased at seeing his good friend back, and seeing that the Hero was with him. Walter was equally as pleased to see his fellow guardsman.

"Swift, it's good to see you again!" he greeted with a strong hand shake. Walter then turned his attention to Sparrow, fully intending to introduce the two but Swift raised his hand in a gesture to stop him. Both Walter and Sparrow were a little surprised.

"Pardon my rudeness but the formalities will have to wait. The Hero and the little one are not safe out here in the open. We should take this else where,"

"Not safe?" Sparrow asked.

"What do you mean? What's going on Swift?"

"Please Becks, I'll explain everything once we're at the barracks,"

Swift gestured for the two to follow him, while two other guardsmen set to unloading and transporting their belongings, probably to the barracks too. Sparrow saw that they really had no choice, seeing as she wished to know the true distress the town was in and wanted to ensure her son's safety. The crowd watched as the Hero followed the guardsman, whispering amongst themselves of their thoughts and hopes over her long awaited return.

Though there were some that were not so happy by her return.

* * *

"There are anti-Hero groups now?" Sparrow said with shock and dismay in her voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Upon reaching the guardsmen's barracks, she and Walter had been lead into Sheriff Derek's office, where they were welcomed and finally told what was happening in the town. From what they had been told, the town had tore itself apart pretty much due to the Hero's absence. Criminals that had been in hiding during her presence slowly came out of the woodwork when realising she was gone. The crime rate increased and the guards tried to do their duty, but it became very clear that they had grown used to Sparrow being there and, honestly, were out of practice and training to deal with such violent and organised criminals. It wasn't long before this attracted even more unlawful men and women to the streets of Bowerstone. Even some of Lucien's former guards and slavers were beginning to show their faces, creating their own criminal enterprise now that their former master was dead. Over all, everything had fallen apart. And there were those that blamed Sparrow for it all, which caused even more chaos among the townsfolk.

"The way they see it, if you hadn't of left and gone into hiding none of this would have happened," Sheriff Derek said sombrely, looking up from his desk at Sparrow and Walter.

Derek hadn't aged well since Sparrow had seen him last. Honestly, most of the aging had happened during the year she'd been away! The grey and the belly had happened gradually over time due to his age, but his scars and tired appearance, that was all because of the stress this town and its troubles had caused him. In all his years of being Sheriff, he hadn't had to deal with what he'd had to deal with in this past year. Bowerstone had always been such a peaceful place, especially when Sparrow had been around, doing her good deeds. It was all becoming a bit too much. Walter huffed and shook his head, his arms folded over his chest defensively.

"How could people believe that, after all the she's done for them!" Walter said, angered that people could turn on their Hero so easily. Sparrow frowned a little herself, her own anger rising. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't offended and outraged by what she had heard. She'd only gone and given up her sister and her best friend up for these people... and they go and react like this? Blaming her for everything? Why did she even bother?

Hearing a tired sigh escape from Derek's cracked lips reminded her why; for people like him. She bothered for the good people, the innocent people that got caught up in trouble like this. Yes there were those that hated her now, but from what Swift and Derek had said, there were still those that believed in her and still loved her. Still remembered what she had done for them. For those people, she had to do something.

"What can I do to help?" Sparrow said, without hesitation. Swift and the Sheriff looked at each other for a moment, both looking just as clueless as the other. There was so much going on in the town, where would they start to try and set things right? Derek decided starting small was best, or rather, small for a Hero like Sparrow.

"It's well known that a shipment of black market goods comes every two weeks in the dead of night. We've tried to stop it before but we just don't have the man power, and some of my guards don't even have the experience," Derek's eyes then went over to the young lad at the other end of the room, who was currently holding Logan and entertaining the infant. Sparrow's eyes followed.

The young boy mentioned appeared barely old enough to wear a guard's uniform. Judging by his thin frame, it was obvious he had very little experience in being a guard, or possibly fighting of any sort. His young tanned face was perfect and unmarked, proving further his lack of conflict with anyone. The lad looked as if he hadn't so much as been in a bar fight.

"Elliot here is a fine man, they all are, but they just don't have the ability to deal with what we're up against," Sheriff Derek said and then looked back up to Sparrow. "But a Hero does,"

Sparrow turned her attention back to Derek and gave a small nod in acknowledgement. She knew what she had to do, now it was just preparing for it.

"I'm going to need as much information as you can give me, Sheriff," Sparrow told him and the old man nodded in agreement. Walter took a step over to the Hero, looking stern and determined.

"I'll be coming too," he told her. Sparrow's eyebrows narrowed as she frowned at him.

"Walter I can't allow that. From the sounds of it, this could get very dangerous,"

"All the more reason for me to be there then. You may be a Hero, but even Heroes need help every once and a while. Besides, you've got to be more careful now,"

With that they both looked over to young Elliot and Logan again. The young guard was shaking the silver rattle at the baby, he seeming to enjoy the baby's reactions as Logan grinned and squealed happily, waving his arms and kicking his little legs. Sparrow gave a small smile at her son's obvious enjoyment, but it did turn a little sad as she realised what Walter was saying. She had to be careful to make sure she came home to her son. The Hero gave an annoyed groan and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. You've made your point. But if you come, who will look after Logan?"

"Why not leave him with the boy? He seems perfectly fine with him," Walter suggested.

Sparrow frowned, not knowing if she was completely comfortable with the idea of leaving her son with the young Elliot. She didn't even know him! She turned her attention to the young man, who was only just realising that he was being the focus of conversation and looked back sheepishly. The Hero eyed him carefully, trying to determine if it would be wise to leave Logan with him. She walked over to him, the mere act of walking having a feel of authority and grace to it.

"You ever looked after a baby before?" she asked him. Elliot's cheeks grew red as he replied back, obviously embarrassed to be put on the spot like this and to be talking to _the_ Hero of Albion. Logan's little hands gripped at his much larger fingers, trying to demand he keep shaking the rattle.

"Well, yes actually. I've helped look after a few," he said as he shook the rattle more for little Logan. The baby continued his previous noises of joy and Elliot couldn't help but grin also. Sparrow smiled a little at the scene. Perhaps Walter was right in suggesting this boy.

"Ever look after a baby over night?" she pushed.

"I haven't, no," he confessed.

"Well the night I go to interrupt that shipment, you'll get the chance,"

Elliot looked a little surprised to suddenly be given the responsibility, but that didn't mean he didn't want it. He smiled and nodded, the gesture acting as a silent promise that he'd do his best to look after the infant. With that settled Sparrow returned her attention to the others.

"When's the next shipment?" she asked.

"In three days time," Swift informed her.

"That's plenty of time for me to be ready," she replied, a small smirk appearing on her face. It was time to be a Hero again.

* * *

Note: In case there are those that are confused ('cause I suck like that :D ) Elliot in this story is obviously NOT Elliot from Fable3. Age would be completely wrong :/ I'm hoping that people aren't confused by that, but I just wanted to make sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I said I was going to update 28th but due to the fact I am going to visit my boyfriend for my birthday, here's the chapter a few days early. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for your continuing encouragement and comments!

**Disclaimer:** Fable 2 and 3 (c) Lionhead Studios

**From Hero to Queen**

**Chapter 11**

The night was cold, which was surprising considering they were in the summer season. The days were hot and humid and normally nights were a pleasant coolness. But tonight, it simply felt cold. Sparrow bit down hard on her lip to stop her teeth from chattering and giving away her and Walter's hiding place. They'd managed to sneak down to the small harbour under the bridge and were currently hiding behind the countless crates and barrels that were there. Further down Sparrow could hear the criminals transferring goods off of several small boats that lined the harbour. She could hear their crude jokes and smug talk, not at all bothering to lower their voices from fear of being caught; simply because there was no fear. Sparrow was going to rectify that.

But not yet, not when it was only the minions out there. Sheriff Derek had informed her that a former Spire Guard always came to inspect the shipments and there was no way Sparrow was going to miss the chance to get one of those off the streets. There was also a chance that her dealing with him could set off a chain reaction of unease among the lesser criminals. If she could take him down, they'd all realise she could certainly deal with them!

"It's been three hours, I'm not sure he's coming," Walter whispered to her.

The man was down behind the crates with her, sitting on the floor and trying to be as small as he could while Sparrow every so often peered over the edge to witness the scene. She looked down to her side to look over at him, frowning at his lack of belief in Derek's word. If the Sherriff said that the Spire Guard would come, he'd come. She believed that he'd done his homework on all the crime that was happening in his town, despite his inability to do anything about it. Sparrow lowered herself down to whisper back to her comrade.

"He'll be here. We just have to be patient," she said, though she had to admit that as much as she wanted the bastard, she wanted to go back to the barracks too.

She wanted nothing more than to snatch Logan out of Elliot's hands.

Sparrow told herself time and time again that Logan was in good hands, that Elliot would look after him. She was sure that Elliot wouldn't be the only one, the barracks were full of people who appreciated her and all would probably do their best to look after and protect her baby. But still, that didn't stop her from instinctively wanting him back in her arms. This was the first time she'd ever been parted from him really. It was hard...

"Aw, looking good boys. The Boss will be pleased,"

A new voice startled Sparrow out of her thoughts and both she and Walter lowered their heads even more, despite already being well hidden. After calming their nerves they both slowly raised their heads to peek over the crate and witness the dealings before them. Just like Derek had said, the Spire Guard had come. Though it would have been hard for anyone to notice or realise that he had been a Spire Guard, unless paying particular attention like Sparrow. He had discarded his uniform and was now wearing street clothes, though of good quality, probably bought with the profits of his crimes. The only thing that really gave him away was that he still wore the gloves and the small blade attached to his hand and the headband that all Spire Guards were required to wear. Sparrow had burned her own headband as soon as she'd escaped that retched place.

With the former Spire Guard now present, it was time to act. But the timing had to be just right. There were a lot of thugs moving about, all with some sort of weapon. Hero or not, she couldn't fight such a large amount of people at the same time. It was a good thing she wasn't alone. Walter changed his crouching position slightly, lifting his head just a little bit more to look over the scene. It was clear he was doing exactly the same as Sparrow, analyzing everything and trying to work out the best course of action.

"What's the plan Hero?" he asked.

"Well we need to get closer," Sparrow eyed the two nearest thugs, they doing their patrols around the harbour, keeping a look out for anyone who was foolish another to interrupt their smuggling. She'd witnessed several times during their time waiting, that they would change position every so often with another criminal acting as guard. This left the area bare, for a very short period of time. They could use that to get in closer and hide again.

"When they change posts, we'll creep closer and hide behind those crates," she whimpered and nodded towards the much larger wooden containers than the ones she and Walter were hiding behind. Walter nodded in agreement.

The both waited for the thugs to move to switch posts and then carefully crept in their shadows before ducking away behind the crates that lined the stone walls. There was just enough space between the wall and the large boxes to sneak behind, and they both used it to the best of their advantage. However, there was no downside to this. While they were completely hidden, they couldn't see anything, the crates far too large and tall to look over. Sparrow was forced to peek around.

From this new angle, she was behind the former Spire Guard and had a much better view of what was going on in the boat he was inspecting. The fourth Hero had to retreat back behind the crate a few times though, whenever footsteps approached, so she couldn't keep a constant eye on the man.

"Excellent. I'll check this little parcel and I'll leave you boys to finish up," she heard him say.

Sparrow felt a pang of panic at hearing that. They had to do something, and fast! Or else she'd have to wait for the next shipment and there was every chance that they could have caught on to her return to town and moved their operation or changed their routine. But what to do?

"What now? Do we ambush them?" Walter asked quietly. The look he got in return was one of utter amazement and hilarity, but not the good kind.

"Surely you're joking?" Sparrow replied. "There's many of them and only two of us. That's hardly an ambush,"

Walter shrugged and actually had an amused look of his own, though it looked genuine. If anything, the former guard even looked smug.

"It is when one's a Hero and the other a bloody brilliant swordsman," he bragged. Sparrow couldn't help but smirk, despite their current situation. She even let out a small little chuckle.

"Brilliant you say? We'll see. I haven't exactly seen you fight,"

Before Walter could say anything else in response, both were frozen by the sudden muffled noise of a woman's scream. It horrified both and made their blood run cold. For the briefest of moments Sparrow wondered just where the scream had come from, but when the Spire Guard's dark triumphant laugh swiftly followed the woman's scream it became crystal clear.

"Nice. Very nice," he complimented, though it wasn't really a compliment to the poor bound woman's beauty. It sounded more like he was complimenting the quality of an item.

Sparrow and Walter both peered from the side of their hiding place to see exactly what was going on. As they had figured, the large bag that the Spire Guard had been untying had contained a hidden and very much kidnapped woman, who was tied up and gagged. She was a very pretty little thing, with very long blonde hair with ringlets. And she had the bluest eyes either of them had seen before. Over all, she was very pleasing to look at. Though it was honestly hard to see her natural prettiness, since dirt and tears and other blemishes stained her face and reddened cheeks. It was very easy to tell that the woman had been crying throughout her ordeal. Sparrow's blood boiled as she watched the Spire Guard lean in closer to the boat and actually dared put his hands on the frightened woman. He stroked her face with mock intimacy.

"You've outdone yourselves this time boys. She'll fetch a fine price," he stated, and the kidnapped woman's eyes grew wide in horror and the men around her merely laughed.

A gun shot instantly silenced the laughter. As did witnessing the former Spire Guard twitch, fall to his knees, and then collapse onto his side. Blood began to ooze from the newly created wound at the back of his head, the blood forming a thick puddle on the stone floor. Almost at the same time, all the stunned criminals looked up from his body and over to where the shot had come from. It was plain to see from the look on their faces that they were shocked and horrified to see that it was the one and only Hero of Bowerstone, with smoke still rising from the barrel of her fired Red Dragon pistol!

Without warning Sparrow had emerged from her hiding place and without even thinking had fired her gun. Walter was still behind the crate, though his head peering from the side, looking just as shocked as the thugs they were meant to be wary of. There was a moment of stillness and silence.

And then all hell broke loose.

The criminals seemed to break from their shock all at the same time and charged at the Hero, all save for a few who tried to leave the harbour on the boats or simply jumped into the river in their haste to escape. Thankfully Sparrow was just as quick, drawing her sword and blocking two melee attacks simultaneously. Everything was a blur of rushed movements and the sound of steel clanging against steel. The sound was heard again and again as Sparrow blocked each attack, sometimes effortlessly and others only just managing to save her from injury. Whenever an opening was presented she aimed and shot her gun, the sound booming over the constant noise of battle. A few of her enemies had fallen already, they suffering fatal wounds in their attempts to kill her, but many more were still determined to draw blood. It was becoming a little too much. She was beginning to tire and finally one attack got through, she not quick enough to block it.

But another did.

The sword that would have slit her throat was halted in its swing, it meeting another's blade instead of her flesh. Sparrow didn't have to look to see that it was Walter's blade that had saved her, and instead used the opening he had provided to shoot the fellow who'd tried to end her life. The thug grunted that same horrid noise that others had made when mortally wounded and flew back from the force of the shot. With him down, Sparrow and Walter finally had room to move, the other criminals starting to hesitate and back off. The Hero and former guard circled the small area that the thugs were reluctant to enter. Without realising it, they were back to back to each other, instinctively protecting and watching the others back. Walter spoke to her over his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to take that Guard alive?" he asked while panting a little. Sparrow growled to herself before replying, her blue eyes watching all the criminals carefully, readying herself for the slightest movement on their part.

"I did," she admitted. "I just snapped," The fourth Hero was a little annoyed at herself, since she had meant to try and take the Spire Guard alive. She had hoped to get more information out of him about other illegal activities before he was doomed for the noose. But when hearing that woman's scared screams through her gag and hearing what he said... Sparrow just saw red and before she knew what she was doing she'd put a bullet in the man's head!

A yob suddenly jumped from the circle of criminals around them, a large sledge hammer in hand. Walter went to block the attack, but Sparrow turned them around, knowing that Walter would not be able to block it successfully. Even with her strength she only just managed, the weight of the hammer and the motion of it forcing her to fall to one of her knees. But this gave Walter the perfect opening to twist his body and use his own pistol to shoot the brute between the eyes. The fellow fell down dead and the hammer fell to the ground with a mighty thud. The noise and the action seemed to startle the men around them even more, Sparrow even heard a few more run off and splash into the river. She had a smug smirk on her face, feeling the same rush of superiority she used to get when battling thugs and bandits like this. She tried to control it though, not wanting to let it get to her head and get too cocky. But, as it always had been, it was sometimes hard. And considering the fear and hesitance they gave off, maybe showing off a little was what was needed right now.

"You think you can handle yourself for a minute?" Sparrow asked, her Will lines beginning to glow on her skin. Walter gave his own smirk, completely confident in his abilities.

"I'm sure I'll manage," he said. As soon as the words left his lips, Sparrow began summoning her Will, the lines on her body glowing intensely blue and showing through her clothes, and flames began to form and swirl in her palms.

Seeing the fourth Hero powering up magic, the remaining criminals panicked and pounced on the Hero and her friend in one last desperate attempt to stop her from completing her spell. Walter however moved gracefully around her, blocking their swings and protecting her. If Sparrow didn't have to focus so much on her powerful Inferno spell, she would have took the time to admire the lethal dance of blades and gun powder he was performing.

With Walter protecting her, Sparrow was able to focus more and more of her Will and was able to summon and manipulate more and more flames. It gathered in her hands, it growing larger in size and stray flames licked up her arms harmlessly; something that always amazed people who were lucky/unlucky enough to witness her use her magic. Amazed that she and her allies always remained unharmed.

Good thing for Walter, bad thing for the criminals.

As soon as the spell was complete Sparrow threw the ball of fire above her and watched as it exploded before her eyes, its flames spreading out around them and torching those who were still foolish enough to stay and fight. Walter watched, amazed but also shocked as their enemies fell to the floor, nothing more than charred remains. He couldn't help but check himself afterwards, to check if he was still intact and unburned. He was completely unharmed. Sparrow and her magic were truly amazing.

Sparrow looked around the charred remains also, but her main focus turned to the woman that had been forgotten in the boat. She had remained unharmed too, Sparrow's fire focusing purely on the brutes. The blonde stared up at her, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear, awe and plea. The fourth Hero wasted no time in jumping into the boat and begun untying her and removing the gag, though was not prepared for her to wrap her arms around her as soon as she was freed. The woman clung to her desperately and sobbed uncontrollably, obviously over whelmed by relief to be saved from slavery. Sparrow wrapped her own arms around her and tried to shush her, assuring her that she was safe now. Walter approached and the expression on his face told that he was concerned for the girl. Sparrow responded with her own look and a slight nod; the girl was fine. She was obviously still frightened, but fine.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" the woman cried, saying it over and over. Sparrow again tried to shush her and calm her. She pulled away from the embrace enough so they could look at each other as they spoke.

"It's ok. You're safe now," she promised. The woman was still shook up, tears still running down her cheeks, but seemed a little soothed by Sparrow's reassurances. The fourth Hero smiled and rubbed her hands up and down the other's arms, comfortingly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"E-Elise," she managed between her quieting sobs.

"Ok Elise, we'll take you somewhere safe for now. Come on, we'll help you out,"

With that Sparrow and Walter helped Elise out of the boat, Walter having to hold her arms and steady her as she struggled out of the boat and onto the harbour. They then made their retreat from the harbour and headed for the barracks. Despite the fact that she ended up killing the Spire Guard, she still felt this was a good start. This pack of criminals (those that had fled instead of fight) would think twice before trying to smuggle into the town again, and she had even saved a young woman from slavery and other horrid things. This was indeed a good start. She just hoped the other problems in Bowerstone went as smoothly.

* * *

Note: Like in the last chapter, want to make it clear that this Elise is not the same as the one in Fable 3. Aging would be all wrong. All will be clear in future chapters, if not clear already. I'm at least hoping some people have some idea as to why there's a fellow called Elliot and a woman called Elise in this story already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** After months of nothing, I am finally back. I am so sorry to all those who were reading this, and can only apologise again for my absence. This has been due to a massive writer's block and personal reasons on and off. But thankfully the writer's block has gone and personal reasons have gone and are sorted. I want to thank those that encouraged me during that time to get back to this, and assured me that I could still do this and it was worth continuing. Thank you loads!

**Disclaimer:** Fable 2 and 3 (c) Lionhead Studios

**From Hero to Queen**

**Chapter 12**

The interrupted smuggling attempt turned out much better than Sparrow had dared hoped. Not only had she wiped out a large number of outlaws off the streets, but she had saved a young woman who had been abducted for slavery and her sudden return had started a chain reaction among the criminals of Bowerstone.

Word spread quickly of Sparrow's return and her success of stopping an illegal shipment and killing those that tried to stop her. Criminal activity bombed after only a few weeks, with very little need for Sparrow's involvement. After she defeated one or two highly wanted and dangerous criminals, all other criminals went running! So, with the outlaws nearly sorted out, Sparrow could now focus on the other major problem in Bowerstone; those that were against her.

The anti-Hero groups seemed to slowly but surely form into one, they meeting in large numbers and protesting to the Hero's presence in town. This of course caused tension among the other townsfolk that supported Sparrow. Over all, the town was becoming largely divided and tensions among the people were rising at a dangerous rate. Sparrow didn't know what she was going to do to change that.

"I don't know what to do," Sparrow confessed, her head hung low in defeat as she did up her blouse, having just finished feeding Logan.

She sat by the window of the room that she and Elise called their own in the barracks; the room had been converted into a bedroom for the two women by the guardsmen. Elise, the woman Sparrow had saved, continued to rock Logan gently, luring him to sleep after his night time feed. The baby's eyes were heavy and his hands clung to one of his few toys, but slowly and surely he fell asleep. With the Logan now dozing, Elise carefully placed him in his cot while speaking to his mother.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Hero," Elise assured. Sparrow gave a small laugh and a shake of her head as she turned her attention to the lovely young lady.

"Sparrow, Elise. I've told you before to call me Sparrow,"

The Hero walked from her spot by the window and approached the blonde haired woman and her sleeping son. A warm and loving smile spread across her tired face as she looked down at his peaceful and resting form. She was unable to resist the urge to stroke his round cheek. Elise gave a small smile of her own while witnessing the scene.

"Yes He- I mean Sparrow. But as I was saying, you'll figure something out. Don't you always?" Elise pointed out. The Hero gave a heavy sigh again, looking tired and deflated. She pulled herself away from Logan's side and steadily paced the room as she voiced her troubles.

"Yes but... how long can that last? I mean it's only by sheer luck that the criminal problems have gone so well,"

"I believe reputation was more to do with that than luck,"

"Ok, sure, reputation and word of mouth helped, but that's still not going to help in this case. I can't scare these people into submission or wow them back to me like mindless sheep,"

"Why not?" Elise asked after a moment or two. Sparrow stopped in mid step and eyed Elise carefully. She folded her arms over her chest and an eyebrow was raised as she warily regarded Elise's question.

"I really don't think being a brute is going to improve my popularity here," she countered. Elise hastily shook her head and waved her hands.

"No no not that, the other thing you said. Wow them back. Why not? These people are obviously suffering from some hardship or injustice since you left right? That's why they've placed the blame on you. Why don't you try doing some good deeds for them, personally? They can't be mad if you're shown trying to actually help them and right their wrongs,"

That actually made a lot of sense, so much so that Sparrow was a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it herself. It was very similar to what she used to have to do; doing deeds and quests for people to earn favours and/or make a name for herself. Honestly, it was no different. Only difference this time round was trying to win back those that she'd already helped. She just hoped that the people's problems could actually be fixed by simple quest doing. What if it was a case of people simply didn't want her here, no matter what good she did? Oh well, she'd have to think of something else if that were the case. At the moment, Elise's idea was the only one she had.

"Alright, that sounds like a good start," Sparrow agreed. She gave a small laugh. "What would I do without you, Elise?" she asked.

"Question is what I would do without you, Sparrow," she said in return, with some sadness in her tone, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Sparrow's heart ached after Elise spoke those words, as it had done when Elise had tearfully told her she had no home to go back to when Sparrow and Walter offered to take her home. The blonde haired woman had sobbed as she told them how their farm had been attacked by the bandits and outlaws, how their animals were slaughtered just for laughs or shows of cruelty and power. Of how her father and brother had been killed, trying to protect her. With their deaths and the farm's destruction, Elise had nowhere to go to after her rescue.

The Hero closed the gap between them and brought the younger woman into a caring hug. Elise willing accepted the embrace, needing the comfort it brought.

"You would have been fine, you're smart and pretty. You would have found a life on your own. But I admit I am grateful that you agreed to stay and help look after Logan. It really puts me at ease to have a friend look after him," the Hero told her. Elise smiled her own thanks and nodded. Sparrow had saved her, in more ways than one, by asking her to stay and help look after Logan; it gaze her some sort of purpose again, a place to belong.

"It's my pleasure. It's the least I can do after what you did, and he's such a sweet baby," Elise replied. She then blushed and looked embarrassed as she mentioned Logan's former babysitter. "I just hope Elliot forgives me for taking over his position of babysitter," she giggled.

"He'll get over it I'm sure. Besides, he's a guard and he needs to start acting like one,"

They all did. All the young and inexperienced guardsmen had to train and start becoming proper guards to the town. And with most of the criminals out of Bowerstone, they could finally start doing that, the more experienced finally having the time and energy needed in training the youngsters. Sparrow just hoped that the anti-Hero townsfolk wouldn't prove too hostile in the mean time. The last thing she wanted was for those poor boys to have to kill their own townspeople due to a riot or a fight that had gone out of hand.

All because of her.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea, Hero?" Walter asked.

"Nope, but it's the only one we have right now," Sparrow confessed.

The Fourth Hero watched her surroundings carefully as she and Walter walked down the street, very aware of where she was. She'd purposely wandered into the anti-Hero side of Bowerstone and had also made it very obvious that she was indeed the Hero that they hated, if they didn't know that already. She wore her Hero Seal on the belt that held her sword to her back, it sitting there out in the open against her chest for all to see. Almost everyone she walked past eyed her, mouths wide open in shock at her blatant lack, or even attempt, of subtlety. Many gave her dirty looks. A few even spat in her direction, which nearly caused Walter to go off after them and force them to apologise (after a possible beating) but Sparrow kept him at bay. There was a reason for her coming here and it wasn't to assault people.

They approached a home that had seen better days. Several men and women loitered outside, and a few more emerged from inside when they were called out as the Hero neared. Sparrow walked over to the edge of the front garden but went no nearer to the house, not wanting to cause anymore tension than she'd already caused. The few closest to her glared daggers and folded their arms over their chests, one or two even reaching for nearby weapons like shovels or old rifles. Walter was on edge and had his own hand at the ready and resting on his pistol. Sparrow however tried to look as relaxed and unthreatening as she could, but she still managed to hold that look of authority she had gained over the years.

"Gentlemen, ladies," she addressed and bowed. None of them did the same in return, most still stunned that the Hero had the nerve to come to their side of town. One slowly walked closer, he the tallest and largest of the group. From what Sparrow understood, he was the leader of the anti-Hero group; Jones was his name, if she was remembering correctly. He tried to stand as straight and proud as he could in front of the Hero of Bowerstone, obviously trying to look more dominating than her.

"You're either brave or stupid for coming here Hero. I'm inclined to say stupid," Jones dared say, and after a moment or two without getting a rise out of her he finally asked. "What do you want?"

"To set things right," she said.

This earned her a few mocking comments or snickers, none of them seeming to believe or want her help. The man currently questioning her looked highly amused, but also a little offended.

"Help? Why would we want your help now? You weren't here when Bowerstone needed you most," he accused.

While Sparrow had promised herself that she would remain calm, no matter what the townsfolk said, she felt outraged at the accusation. Yes she hadn't been there for the past year, but how was she to know that the town would go downhill without her there? How was she to know that the guards had become unfit and the criminals would become brave and grow in her absence? She couldn't foresee all that happening! And not only that, but she had been there to help years before, and had been there when Lucien's slavers had been kidnapping people to work on his tower. It angered her to no end that these and the other townsfolk seemed to have forgotten all that.

"No, I wasn't. And I'm sorry for that. I didn't think the town would tear itself apart without me," she tried to explain, as calmly as she could. "But I'm here now and I want to try and right the wrongs that have happened to you all," she told him.

Jones still seemed unconvinced, though a few behind him seemed to be slowly coming around, whispering amongst themselves. However it was still very evident that it would take more than words to lessen their hatred. One suddenly spoke out, unable to control his outburst.

"Why now? Why couldn't you come sooner? What was so important that you couldn't come and help us sooner?" he demanded. The glare he earned from her was enough to shut him up straight away, never mind the fact that her Will lines shone brightly and angrily under her clothes.

"I'm sorry, but battling bandits and dangerous monsters is rather hard when you're heavily pregnant!" she countered.

That not only shut that man up, but a few of them were looking away or down in shame, having not taken into consideration Sparrow's state at the time. Jones seemed unaffected by Sparrow's response, but after a minute or two he nodded.

"Ok Hero, you can try and help. But don't expect things to change overnight. A lot of hurt happened due to your absence,"

"I understand. Like I said, I just want to help," Sparrow informed him.

"So you say," Jones mumbled, still sceptical.

Sparrow was going to try her hardest to change that attitude.

* * *

_Birds chipped happily in the trees surrounding the village, children heard laughing as they played while the adults worked. Farmers tended to their crops, hunters came and went with game and all and all the village was filled with much happiness and joy. It was made all the more joyful by the recent addition to the village. A woman with long brown hair sat outside her porch, holding her new born child close as she sang in a voice so soft and pure it matched her angelic appearance. The scene was perfect._

_Then another woman came running, crying, screaming. She grabbed hold of the new mother, pulling her away from the porch, scaring her. Her golden curls were a mess, her clothes dirtied by her rush through the forest to get home and her voice hoarse from all her screaming. She continued to scream and cry, continued to try and drag the new mother and child away from the village, but she didn't understand nor listen. No one did. Not until a sudden darkness fell upon the village and all eyes looked up towards the heavens to see what had blocked the bright noon sun._

_Then ear piercing screams ripped through the village and echoed for miles for others to hear. The screams went on and on, each one filled with stomach turning agony. It continued on until finally the last thing to be heard was the piercing cries of a new born baby._

_Then silence._

"AGGH!" Reaver shot up in his overly large bed, pistol in hand and a maddened look on his face.

He panted long and hard, his eyes shooting across the room anxiously. It took a moment or two for him to calm down and register that he had been having a nightmare again. Or rather _the_ nightmare. He growled angrily at himself, letting his head hung low, resting his forehead against the hand that held his Dragonstomper. This was getting ridiculous. Nearly every night for the past week he had been having _the_ nightmare. Every night he had tried something new in hope of a dreamless night's sleep. Drink, murder, torture, parties. Nothing seemed to be working; not even the orgy he'd recently had.

The participants of the said orgy were still in his room, a few scattered sleeping drunkenly on his floor while two were sleeping in his bed. The woman on his right was still fast asleep and snoring though he'd disturbed the man on his left with his jerking movements. He groaned sleepily before rolling over onto his side to try and get back to sleep.

Reaver merely rolled him further, making the man fall out of bed with a startled yelp. He landed with an awkward and rather loud thud, the commotion startling a few others out of sleep, but Reaver didn't care. The Pirate King strolled naked over to his wardrobe and pulled on a robe before going downstairs to do what he always did when he couldn't sleep. Drink.

The Pirate King entered his study, got the fireplace going (didn't take long, a few embers were still burning from earlier that night) and fetched a bottle of wine. When going to get a glass he only just realised that he was still carrying his gun around. He sighed tiredly to himself, went over to his overly large and grand armchair and rather ungracefully stumbled into it. He dropped the Dragonstomper carelessly on the small table next to him and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle, very unlike him. He didn't care right now though, his head too fuzzy from lack of sleep and all the memories his blasted reoccurring nightmare kept bringing back to the surface. Memories of Oakvale, his friends and family, of her...

Reaver grimaced and shook his head in disgust before taking a large swig from the bottle, hoping the alcohol would slowly but surely drown the memories out, like it normally does. Drown her out. After a few bottles slowly but surely his mind began to clear of Oakvale and what he'd done, but instead was drifting and, for some reason, began thinking of another woman who'd began tormenting his life; Sparrow.

Bloody woman, nothing but inconvenience since she entered his life! To this day he was still annoyed about the whole Lucien thing, it had been such a waste of his time and it had cost him a prized ship! It was taking far too long to replace his beloved Reaver. Then there was the whole thing that happened while they lived briefly under the same roof. Or rather, what didn't happen. Despite his best efforts that blasted woman would not give in, no matter how much she obviously wanted it, if their few kisses were anything to go by. So hot, so passionate, Reaver's body warmed just thinking about it. But no, each time she would push him away and claim she didn't want it. Didn't want him.

What infuriated him the most about the whole thing was how much he wanted her to want him.

Blasted woman, what was she doing him?

Movement could be heard upstairs, possibly one or two of his guests emerging from sleep. A sly smile began to form on his face, it replacing the frown he had been wearing for the past hour or so. If wine had worked to clear his mind of his nightmare, maybe another round with his fine guests would do the same with his thoughts on Sparrow. Feeling slightly buzzed from the alcohol he'd consumed, Reaver casually made his way towards his bedroom, already imaging and planning all the things he was going to do with and to his willing guests.

He made a mental note later to possibly stop sleeping with brunettes for a while, especially ones with bright blue eyes. He found it did very little to distract him from thoughts of Sparrow when the women he was having sex with looked like her.

TBC


End file.
